Don´t worry, Green Earth!
by Victory March
Summary: [Completed] Yup...Credits and such thingys...And What happens to the CO's? What happened to the Black Hole crew? Did they survive?...Read and find it out! And by the way, leave a review ;[)]
1. Find Eagle´s lucky goggles!

Disclaimer: I don't own Advance Wars. It's developed by intelligent systems TM and Game Boy Advance is trademarks of Nintendo. Well, I own the game, but not the whole company.  
  
-Advance Wars --Don't worry, Green Earth!  
  
This is my first fic ever. And I suck at English, but whatever, practice makes perfect.  
  
Chapter 1: Find Eagle's lucky goggles!  
  
Place: ---Green Earth HQ--- Drake is watching TV, while Jess is outside, fix a broken MD tank. Eagle comes from the kitchen, searching for something.  
  
Eagle: Hey, Drake...Have you seen my lucky goggles anywhere?  
  
Drake: No  
  
Lash runs by the window, with goggles in her hand.  
  
Drake: Why don't you ask Jess if she have seen them?  
  
(Outside)  
  
Jess: Your stupid goggles? Well, there you laid them, probably. Search for them instead of standing there disturbing me!  
  
Eagle: Hey...I just asking you something!  
  
Jess: Quit that, then.  
  
Eagle: Do you have something against me? Huh?  
  
Jess stands up, and looking at something inside the tank.  
  
Jess: When you come and disturb me, yes!  
  
Eagle:mumbling Spots Lash Hey!!! She got my goggles! Get her!!!  
  
Eagle runs away  
  
Jess: Yawn...What happened to him? Who's "she"?  
  
Eagle is now chasing Lash with his fighter.  
  
Jess: Well, I guess Drake's doing something....  
  
She walks away.  
  
Inside, Drake's still watching TV  
  
TV man: And now we are going to see a bunny eat a carrot.  
  
Drake: Geez...Today's nature program sucks...  
  
Jess comes in  
  
Jess: What happened to Eagle? First, he dares to disturb me, and then he run into his fighter and flew away in less than 10 seconds!!! And by the way, he didn't screamed when he put his foot in a puddle with water.  
  
Drake: That last part surprise me...  
  
All of a sudden, a green fighter (A.K.A Eagle's fighter) flies only a few yards from the window that explodes. Splinter of glass flies all over the room. Drake and Jess go wide eyes when they realize that some splinter flew only some inches from their heads. Both of them sigh in relief.  
  
Drake: Good thing was that I visited the bathroom earlier...  
  
Jess: Thanks for the information, Drake...  
  
--- What will happen now? Find it out in the next chapter...  
  
About that part when Drake's talking about his "visit to the bathroom" you know. That is Swedish humor... Yes, I'm from Sweden. I hope you liked this. If you did, please review! 


	2. Where shall we search?

-Advance Wars --Don't worry, Green Earth!  
  
Yup...I still suck at English. But whatever let us begin...  
  
Chapter 2: Where shall we search?  
  
Where we were last, Eagle didn't find his lucky goggles. Then he realized that Lash had taken them, and he begun his search. He flew only some yards from the window, which exploded. ..  
  
Place: Green Earth HQ, in a room with a broken window.  
  
Drake: Geez...Who should tidy up this?  
  
Jess: Eagle of course!  
  
Drake: But he's in Black Hole now.  
  
Jess: And we are going to let it look like this until he's back?!  
  
Drake: Yeah...  
  
Jess: You've know him to long...  
  
(Black Hole)  
  
(In the air)  
  
Eagle: Now you're gonna get it...  
  
He flies as fast as he can after Lash (who flies in another fighter) until he see that Hawke stands beside a Missile unit. He does a very fast turn and flies as fast as he can away from the missile.  
  
Eagle: GREAT! How the hell should I get my goggles now?! What are Jess and Drake doing now?!  
  
Eagle calls them on a phone (what else?)  
  
(Green Earth HQ)  
  
The phone is calling.  
  
Drake: Green Earth HQ, Drake here...  
  
Eagle: DRAKE!!!  
  
Drake: Eagle? What are you doing--  
  
Eagle: Stop that chatting already! Take your battleship and help me take my goggles from Lash!!!  
  
Drake: But where are you?  
  
He interrupts by Jess.  
  
Jess: (Yelling) EAGLE!!! Come home! NOW!!! Do you know how it looks like here!?  
  
Eagle: What!? Are we under attack?  
  
Jess: No, your fool! It's your fault!!!  
  
Eagle: My fault?!  
  
Jess: It's splinter of glass everywhere! When you flew only a few yards from our window, it exploded!!! You nearly killed me and Drake!  
  
Eagle: We haven't time for that!  
  
Jess: (Yelling higher than before) TIME TO SEE ME AND DRAKE ALIVE, HUH!?!  
  
Eagle: Will you just SHUT UP a moment, so I can speak?  
  
Jess: (Still yelling) EAGLE, COME HOME NOW SO I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT!!!  
  
Eagle: Can you give the phone to Drake now?  
  
Jess: (You know) WHY SHOULD I?! YOU DOESN'T CARE ABOUT US ANYW-  
  
*CLICK*  
  
Jess: Hello?...  
  
Drake: So?  
  
Jess: That b******!  
  
Drake: Don't say that, Jess... He just wanted his goggles back. By the way, do you se that black fighter who's chasing by a green fighter?  
  
Jess: It's Eagle! Can I borrow your battleship awhile?  
  
Drake: Huh?  
  
Jess: So I can shoot at them...  
  
Drake: But Jess, you can't shoot at planes with a battleship!  
  
Jess: Well, if you pull the "FIRE" bottom many times, it will fly higher!  
  
Drake: BUT-  
  
Jess runs out  
  
Drake: She must be really angry to begin think like Andy...Geez...  
  
(On Drake's battleship)  
  
Jess: Fire, fire, fire...There!  
  
Jess pulls the bottom many times.  
  
Jess: KABOOM!  
  
Nothing happens. Drake comes  
  
Drake: But Jess, you can't-  
  
KABOOM!!!  
  
Drake: Wow...It flies higher that I thought...  
  
Jess: Of course...  
  
Drake: But you nearly hit Eagle's jet!!  
  
Jess: You thought I aimed at the Black fighter?  
  
Drake: JESS!!!  
  
Jess: Well, sorry...I didn't hit him anyway...  
  
Drake: It flies so long...Wow... Away to Yellow Comet...  
  
Jess: What if we hit Kanbei?! He will slash us good with his katana!  
  
Drake: Calm down, Jess...By Neptune's beard, it's 1 to 1000 to be hit by that...  
  
Jess: Only one with huge bad luck would be hit by that, right?  
  
Drake: Like Sonja then...  
  
They stare at each other some second and go wide eyes  
  
Both: HURRY!!!!  
  
What will happen now? Only way to know, it's to read next chapter, in: "Don't worry, Green Earth!". And if you wish, leave a review.  
  
By the way, does anyone know what it's sounds like when the phone calls in English? In Sweden, we say *RING* but I don't think you call it that in English... See Yaa in next chapter! 


	3. Mighty Kanbei, do you have time?

-Advance Wars --Don't worry, Green Earth  
  
Chapter 3: Mighty Kanbei, do you have time?  
  
Where we were last, Eagle had still not found his goggles, and Jess was mad because Eagle had crashed the window with his fighter. Jess tried to shoot Eagle with Drake's battleship, but failed...  
  
Place: On Drake's battleship, on their way to Yellow Comet.  
  
Jess: AHHH!!! Kanbei´s gonna kill us!  
  
Drake: Calm down. By Neptune's beard, he can't kill us just like that!  
  
Jess: I'm sure that's no problem if we hurt Sonja first...  
  
Drake: Well, Ok then...  
  
(In the air)  
  
Eagle: Were did Lash go? I can't find her anyway! That fighter just disappeared!  
  
(Back on battleship)  
  
Jess:...  
  
Drake: (Looking in his telescope)  
  
Jess:...  
  
Drake: (Stop and looks at Jess instead)  
  
Jess:...(still don't saying anything)  
  
Drake: What's up, Jess? You look worried. Is something wrong?  
  
Jess: (Looks at Drake) No. But you better go away awhile...  
  
Drake: What? Why should I? I care about you, an´ you just want me to go away when you're like this!  
  
Jess: I care about you too. So go before you get covered by vomit. I'm seasick.  
  
Drake: Oh...  
  
(Back to Eagle, still searching for his goggles)  
  
Eagle: I'll never find my lucky goggles!  
  
He spots Lash who has landed on a continent. He does a nosedive with his fighter, and then after that, he landed.  
  
(Now to Drake's battleship again)  
  
Drake: You feel better now?  
  
Jess: ...  
  
Drake: We're in Yellow Comet now...  
  
(They go to the HQ)  
  
People are running everywhere. Jess and Drake stare at everyone.  
  
Drake: There's the room Kanbei used to be in.  
  
Jess: Let's go then.  
  
While Jess is thinking "Oh god, we're doomed", Drake's knocking on the door.  
  
"Come in", a voice says  
  
Both Drake and Jess take a big breath, stare at each other, and goes in.  
  
Inside, the modern samurai, also known as Kanbei, looks out of the window. He's quiet.  
  
Drake: K-K-Kanbei, will you excuse us for a moment...?  
  
Kanbei: Ah, Drake! Long time, no see! Tell Kanbei, what have driven you here and your red-haired friend to Yellow Comet?  
  
Jess: (Whispering to Drake) Your battleship...?  
  
Drake: (Whispering back) He didn't mean it that way (To Kanbei) Erhum...Good to see you, Emperor of Yellow Comet... I...No...WE, Jess and I were trying new things that haven't been tried before on my battleship...  
  
He stares at Jess awhile, and then keeps going  
  
Drake: So suddenly-  
  
Jess: We shoot and the missile flew higher than ever before, and we think it landed here, in Yellow Comet.  
  
Kanbei: Ah, red-haired-girl saying that a missile flew here? So that must be the missile that flew in the water there. Ah, Kanbei is fascinated!  
  
Jess and Drake: Err...?  
  
Kanbei: It makes the people fascinated too! More morale! Ah, thank you, Drake and Red-haired girl!  
  
Jess: (Angry) My name is Jess...  
  
Drake: So...There's no one hurt?  
  
Kanbei: No, not a scratch on anyone!  
  
All of a sudden, a black fighter crash into a little house, while a green fighter nearly crashed, but it turned very fast. As fast as a lightning strike.  
  
Drake: Kanbei, isn't that your storage of katanas? Because you don't wear your usual katana, it's there, right?  
  
Kanbei: Green fighter...Kanbei´s storage of katanas...  
  
Drake: Err...Emperor Kanbei, are you alright?  
  
Kanbei doesn't answer. He just looks angrier than ever before.  
  
Drake and Jess: Uh-oh...  
  
Jess: (Whispers to Drake) Time to leave now, right?  
  
Drake: Yes.  
  
Kanbei takes a katana out of a box and looks evilly at Jess and Drake.  
  
Drake and Jess: AAAAAHHH!!!!  
  
Will Kanbei slash Jess and Drake good now? Only way to now, is to read next chapter in "Don't worry, Green Earth!"  
  
And leave a review while you're at it...  
  
Ok. This chapter wasn't as good as ch.2. But I hope you liked it anyway! Ciao!  
  
[Victory March] 


	4. Away from Kanbei

-Advance Wars --Don't worry, Green Earth!  
  
I make many mistakes in the text. Please tell me if I write anything wrong! However, let the chapter begin...  
  
Chapter 4: Away from Kanbei  
  
Where we were last, Eagle was chasing Lash with his fighter. Lash, who also was flying in a fighter, crashed into Kanbei´s storage of katanas, while Drake and Jess was talking to Kanbei.  
  
Place: Yellow Comet HQ.  
  
Drake and Jess began to run as fast as they could away from Kanbei.  
  
Kanbei: Green Earth shall be chased out of Kanbei´s country!  
  
Jess: Where's Eagle when you need him?!  
  
Drake: Why do you need him now? He can't do anything to stop Kanbei now! No one can!  
  
Jess: Not that! We should need his Lightning Strike now!  
  
Drake: Oh.  
  
Kanbei nearly hit Jess with the katana  
  
Jess: WAAH!!! I don't want to be slashed by Kanbei now! There are so many things I haven't done yet! So many tanks I haven't drive yet!  
  
Drake: Jess...No one wants to be slashed by Kanbei...  
  
(Outside)  
  
Eagle jumps out of his fighter, running to the katana storage.  
  
Eagle: AHA! I found you!  
  
No one is there.  
  
Eagle: Lash?  
  
A Yellow Comet fighter can be seen in the air.  
  
Eagle: LASH!!!  
  
He flies away in his fighter again.  
  
(To Jess and Drake)  
  
Jess and Drake are still running, with a crazy Kanbei with a katana chasing them.  
  
Jess notices a way to escape through. A hole in the floor.  
  
Jess: There!  
  
She grabs Drake and jumps into the hole. Kanbei stops and doesn't follow them anymore.  
  
Kanbei : And don't come back again! Green Earth shall never visit Yellow Comet again without a good reason! Or else...(Darkly) Kanbei´s katana shall take you down!!!  
  
(In the hole)  
  
Down there, it looks like this: the floor is covered with some inch of water, it's very dark, and it looks like a long and narrow tunnel. In the fall down, Jess and Drake fell on their backs.  
  
Drake: (Panting) Wow...  
  
Jess: (Panting) Never do that again...  
  
Drake: I haven't done anything.  
  
Jess: Not you! Eagle!  
  
Drake: You too?!  
  
Jess: What?  
  
Drake: Didn't you saw that it was the Black Hole fighter that crashed?  
  
Jess: I thought it was Eagle!  
  
Drake: Well, then you're wrong! Kanbei thought the same as you! That's why he tried to-  
  
Jess: (Interrupts) Don't say it...By the way...  
  
Drake: What?  
  
Jess: (Angry) If you saw that it wasn't Eagle, why DIDN'T YOU TELL HIM THAT FROM THE BEGINNING!?!  
  
Drake: (Sweat drops) Well...He wouldn't listen anyway. Let's go now.  
  
Jess: Err...Where are we?  
  
Drake: I'm not saying this to make ye worried, but I think we're in a place we shouldn't be in...  
  
A loud scream can be heard deeper in the tunnel  
  
Jess: AAAAAHHH!!! I'm afraid!  
  
Drake: (Whispering) Hey, be quiet! That thingy can hear us!  
  
Jess: B-b-b-but didn't you hear that...?  
  
Drake: Of course I did, I'm not deaf. Let us...Erhum, keep going...  
  
Jess: ...  
  
What will happen now? Why doesn't Kanbei chase them anymore? Find out next, in: Don't worry, Green Earth!  
  
And please review!  
  
[Victory March] 


	5. To Blue Moon

-Advance Wars --Don't worry, Green Earth!  
  
I'm proud of this chapter. That's all...  
  
Chapter 5: To Blue Moon  
  
(To Eagle)  
  
He's still flying in the air. The Yellow Comet fighter, A.K.A Lash, is landing on another continent now. Eagle is still chasing her. He lands too. After the landing time, Eagle looks around, but can't find Lash anywhere.  
  
Eagle: I wonder where my goggles are right now...  
  
Suddenly, a fat rat running very fast towards him.  
  
Eagle: Oh Geez! What a rat! Something tells me rats get a lot of food here...  
  
The rat jumps up on his foot  
  
Eagle: Hey, shouldn't you be anywhere else but my foot?  
  
The rat bites Eagle  
  
Eagle: OUCH!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?  
  
The rat runs away  
  
Eagle: That son of a...  
  
(To Jess and Drake)  
  
Jess: (Shaking) Oh...Can't we go back...?  
  
Drake: Jess, I know you're afraid, but why should Yellow Comet keep something dangerous in their dungeons, or what this thingy is...  
  
Jess: Because...  
  
A loud crash, like something blow up, can be heard  
  
Jess: (Screaming) BECAUSE THEY WANNA SCARE THE CRAP OUTTA ME!!!  
  
Drake: No, Jess! They can hear us!  
  
Jess: If they heard us, are we doomed then?  
  
Drake: If they heard YOU... Well, I don't know. Let's check it out!  
  
Jess: (Sadly) Why do you have to be so curious, Drake...?... I'm going to collapse...*sob*  
  
Drake and Jess goes until they came to a big room. There are no windows, so it's pretty dark in there. They keep going until Drake steps on an opening in the floor. He opens it, and looks down.  
  
Drake: Lucky that Eagle isn't here with us now...  
  
Jess: Huh?  
  
Drake: Now we gonna have to swim!  
  
Short after that, he jumps down in the opening. Jess looks down awhile, and then she jumps too.  
  
It's cold in the water, but our friends keep swimming until they came to a ladder. They climbed up it, and comes to an opening again. Drake comes first, and when he looks around a while, he realizes that he's far away from the HQ.  
  
Drake: Hmm... Where can my battleship be?  
  
Jess: DRAKE! I'm freezing, and I'm all wet. Besides, it's smell nasty down here...Can I also come up and see the sunlight soon, please!?  
  
Drake: Hold yer horses, Jess...The sun isn't shining anymore...It's evening.  
  
Jess: *SIGH*  
  
(Back to Eagle)  
  
Eagle: *sigh* Where can I be?  
  
He looks right behind himself. There's a big sign says "Welcome to Blue Moon"  
  
Eagle: Aha...Maybe I can get a place to sleep here...I'm tired.  
  
He keep going until he comes to the HQ of Blue Moon.  
  
Eagle: (Reading a sign) Commanding officers office...Hah, what a name...That's so Blue Moon...  
  
He opens the door, and looks around dumbfounded. Olaf and Grit are sitting there, yawning and looks really tired, both of them.  
  
Eagle: Hello.  
  
Olaf and Grit looks at him weird.  
  
Eagle: Err...Why are you awake this time?  
  
Grit: I shoulda ask you that, prince of the skies.  
  
Olaf: Why are you here in Blue Moon? And why in the middle of the night?  
  
Eagle: Well, Lash took my goggles, and I've been chasing her the whole day...  
  
Grit: Calm down, me an´ Frosty will help you find the goggles.  
  
Olaf: WHAT?! Do you thing we have time for that?! I we had time, I should be asleep now! But no, we have some paperwork to do!!  
  
Eagle: No, you're misunderstanding me, I was just wondering if-  
  
Olaf: If I could take her down all alone? If I was good enough to chase her away from Blue Moon? Well, of course I am!  
  
Eagle: No, wait!  
  
Olaf: SILENCE!!!  
  
He goes out of the room  
  
Grit: Dang, did he think I should take all these papers alone?  
  
Eagle stares at him awhile, and then the door Olaf went out through.  
  
Eagle: But that kid...Colin...Where's he?  
  
Grit: Well, I told him to go home and sleep.  
  
Eagle: Oh...  
  
"NEITHER MAN NOR MACHINE CAN WITHSTAND THE FURY OF NATURE!!!!"  
  
Eagle: Huh?  
  
It began fall snow outside the HQ.  
  
Eagle: (Sadly) Do I ever gonna see my lucky goggles again?...  
  
Grit: (Laid a hand on Eagle's shoulder) Hard to say boy, but I´m sure Olaf will find Lash.  
  
Eagle: (Thinking) It isn't Lash I'm searching for, your Blue Moon morons...  
  
Will Eagle ever see his goggles again? Only way to now is to read the next chapter! In: Don't worry, Green Earth...  
  
And please review!  
  
[Victory March] 


	6. Winter of Blue Moon

-Advance Wars --Don't worry, Green Earth!  
  
Sorry it took so long to update this chapter, I've got many tests this week...So I've study the whole nights... Well...Nearly...I slept some too....  
  
Chapter 6: Winter in Blue Moon  
  
Place: In Blue Moon HQ  
  
Eagle: (Sighs loud) You really think that fat- I mean Olaf, will help me take my goggles from Lash?  
  
Grit: It was your goggles you asked for?  
  
Eagle: (Angry) Hell yes!  
  
Grit: Well, we thought it was Lash, an´ Olaf´s searchin´ for her now.  
  
Eagle: I think I'm going to collapse...  
  
Grit: Don't worry, Olaf will find her an' your goggles.  
  
Eagle: Not for that! I haven't slept in days!!!  
  
Grit: Oh...Well, son-  
  
Eagle: (Pissed of) DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!  
  
Grit: Take it easy son. It's not my fault.  
  
Eagle: I came here to ask about some place to sleep, not about your help. So I you excuse me-  
  
Grit: You wanna sleep?  
  
Eagle: YES.  
  
Grit: Well, we've got a bed in the...  
  
After that, Eagle didn't listen anymore  
  
Eagle: (Thinking) Geez...Drake and Jess, what in the world are you doing right now? Let me guess...You're watching TV while I'm searching my butt of for these goggles...At least you could help me...*Sigh*  
  
Eagle: (Bored) Can I borrow the phone, please?  
  
(Drake and Jess)  
  
They have climbed up now, both of them, and going to the HQ again, because it was there Drake left his Battleship. They have gone the whole night, and it became lighter outside.  
  
Jess: *Sob sniff*  
  
Drake: (Worried) Jess...You're OK?...You...Crying?!...  
  
Drake looks at Jess worried.  
  
Jess: Drake thanks, but I'm fine...I'm not crying...I think I've got a cold...  
  
Drake:...  
  
Jess: And I'm tired...  
  
Drake:...  
  
Jess: And frozen...Don't you feel how cold it is here? My hair isn't hair anymore...It's became ice!!!  
  
Drake: Well, inside my battleship it's warm and friendly!  
  
Drake smiles  
  
Jess looks at him  
  
Jess: (thinking) How can he always be so happy? The opposite of Eagle...  
  
Later, they arrive to Drake's battleship.  
  
On their way home, Jess is sleeping and Drake's looking in his telescope.  
  
Suddenly, Drake's phone calls. By the way, he left the phone on the battleship. It would be destroyed if he had taken it with him...  
  
Drake: Drake here!  
  
Eagle: Drake! What are you doing? Are you and Jess outside? Why didn't you answer when I called earlier?  
  
Drake: Whoa... Take it easy...  
  
Eagle: (mumbling) Not you too...  
  
Drake: Huh?  
  
Eagle: Never mind. Keep going.  
  
Drake: Well, you can say I'm outside...  
  
Eagle: WHERE!?!  
  
Drake: (sweat drops) Err...Well...I'm outside! That's it!!!  
  
Eagle: But tell me!! Why didn't you answer!?  
  
Drake: Because I weren't home!  
  
Eagle: Where were you then?  
  
Drake:...Err...Y'know...Out with my battleship...  
  
Eagle: Well, well...Came to Blue Moon HQ. I haven't got any fuel left in my fighter......By the way, Jess, what's she doing?  
  
Drake: She followed me...  
  
Eagle: There's something with you two! Jess wouldn't follow if it wasn't an emergency! What are-  
  
Drake: ERR...Eagle, it's, I mean, my phone is broken!  
  
Drake does some fake sounds of a phone that's broken.  
  
Eagle: Drake, for goodness sake, I now it's you! You're making those sounds all yourself!  
  
Drake: Sorry, couldn't hear you!  
  
Eagle: (Calm) But I can hear you...Stop it already.  
  
Drake: What?  
  
Eagle: Sorry Drake, but I am not as stupid as Andy.  
  
*CLICK*  
  
Drake: Pheew...Well...*Sigh* I have to give him fuel to his jet... Or else...I think I have to catch him up with my battleship... So he can cover me with vomit again...  
  
Drake: (Thinks some second) NO WAY!  
  
Jess comes out from a room at the battleship, looks pretty tired  
  
Jess: *Yawn*...What's the rush? Why are you yelling for yourself?  
  
Drake: Sorry, I wasn't supposed to wake you.  
  
(To Eagle)  
  
Eagle:...  
  
*********  
  
How will Eagle act now? There's only one way to now...And you already know!  
  
Don't worry, Green Earth!  
  
And I want many reviews!  
  
[Victory March] 


	7. Away again!

-Advance Wars --Don't worry, Green Earth!  
  
I love reviews, so keep going! And I suck at English...  
  
Chapter 7: Away again!  
  
Place: Blue Moon HQ  
  
Eagle stares at the phone in his hand.  
  
Eagle: (Thinking) What is going on, Drake? Why didn't you tell me?...Geez...I think I'm worried...  
  
Grit comes behind him and says  
  
Grit: What's wrong, Prince of the skies?  
  
Eagle wasn't prepared on this, so he jumped high of surprise.  
  
Eagle: (Panting) Wah...  
  
Grit: Something's wrong, am I right?  
  
Eagle: Err...No, no. I was just worried for my goggles. I really wonder where-  
  
Grit: You're lying like a bad rat that hasn't ate anything on a month!  
  
Eagle: (Wide eyes)...A bad rat...?...(Normal) No, of course nothing is wrong! Just let me be!  
  
Grit: Sounds like you have to sleep now.  
  
Eagle: I guess you're right...  
  
Later, Eagle lies in the bed. He can't sleep after thinking of what Drake said.  
  
Eagle: Why didn't you tell me...?  
  
But after a while, he finally gets asleep so we can leave him.  
  
(To Drake and Jess)  
  
Jess is awake now, and looks down in the deep water. Drake comes.  
  
Jess: So...Are we going to Blue Moon now?  
  
Drake: Yes, we are.  
  
Jess:...  
  
Drake: Aw, now you've that face again... What's wrong this time?  
  
Jess: Drake, can you please stop being so overprotective over me? You're doing that just because Eagle act like I was a stupid tank-woman who can't do anything, right?!  
  
Drake: But Jess-  
  
Jess: Will you please SHUT UP!?  
  
Drake just stares at Jess, like he have seen an alien  
  
Jess: (Sadly) No...Sorry Drake (Pause) ...It isn't your fault Eagle is a garbage, who wants us to help him just because he's looking after his stupid goggles. But what do we get from that? Nothing!  
  
Drake:...  
  
Jess: Can you please forgive me for what I said...? I feel so stupid....  
  
Drake: Yeah, I forgive you...  
  
Jess: But you look like you don't!  
  
Drake: Don't worry, Jess...I just want you and Eagle to be happy...That's all...Go to bed again if you're tired. I'll wake you when we're in Blue Moon.  
  
Jess goes away.  
  
Drake: (Looks up in heaven) Geez...Eagle...You an' Jess have been fighting again or something?...  
  
(Over to Eagle, next morning)  
  
Eagle: Yawn What a night...This bed is so...nasty...Yikes!  
  
He put his clothes on, and looks after Grit or somebody.  
  
After a while, he comes by a room, where Olaf sit in his chair (You know, that one from the first game)  
  
Eagle goes in and with a smile on his lips, probably waiting for his goggles.  
  
Eagle: So, did you get my goggles?!  
  
Olaf: HUH! Are you still here?!  
  
Eagle: (Thinking) Well, that was a nice way to welcome me...Your fat snowman! (Talking angry) Erhum...Yes, I still here, if you're blind. Can't you see me or what?  
  
Olaf: Why you little-  
  
Eagle: (Interrupts) Hey, have you seen my goggles, I was asking!  
  
Olaf: Your goggles?! What have they with this to do?! I have catch Lash!  
  
Eagle: Really? I wanna see that!  
  
Olaf: Follow me.  
  
They goes through a house and in to another. Until they came to a nasty little room.  
  
Olaf opens the door, and inside you can see Lash lies unconscious on the floor.  
  
Eagle felt sorry for her a second, but then become angry. She had taken his goggles.  
  
Eagle: So...Where's my goggles, you fool...  
  
He goes to her and looks at her. Then he becomes angrier, when he realized something. A message.  
  
Eagle: OLAF! YOU'RE THE DUMBEST PERSON I KNOW AFTER ANDY!  
  
Olaf: How can you say that!? Do you care about a Black Hole member!? Don't say you've become friends with-  
  
Eagle: NO, BUT THIS IS A DUMMY!!! THE REAL LASH IS OUTSIDE SOMEWHERE!!!  
  
Eagle runs out, while Olaf´s standing there. He had made a mistake.  
  
Olaf picks up the message Eagle dropped when he ran out. Olaf reads it.  
  
"If you want your goggles, Eagle, come to Orange Star. There you will maybe find me if you're not a loser... TeeHeeHee...And if you don't come after them...Who knows what I gonna do with them? Toodles...  
  
(To Jess and Drake)  
  
They've come to Blue Moon now, and have begun to walk to the HQ.  
  
The goes into the big building, and after a while, the see Eagle runs toward them.  
  
Drake: Eagle!  
  
Eagle: Drake! So damn good to see you!  
  
Jess is just standing there, not saying a word.  
  
Eagle and Drake looks at her, and she doesn't move.  
  
Eagle: Jess...?  
  
Jess: (Angry) What?  
  
Eagle: Why are you so angry all the time?  
  
Jess gives him a punch in his stomach, and goes away.  
  
Eagle: Geez, what happened to her?  
  
Drake: Eagle...sigh Don't you think she wanted to be wanted too? And that phrase: "Why are you so angry" wasn't the best thing you've said...  
  
Eagle: ...So you mean...  
  
Drake: ...?  
  
Eagle: Shall I say sorry or something?  
  
Drake: That would be the smallest thing you could do.  
  
Eagle: OK! Jess, wait!!  
  
Jess turns toward them, while Eagle is running to her. Drake is still standing on the same place.  
  
Eagle: Jess...I'm sorry for that...Errr...Well...  
  
Jess: ...  
  
Eagle: I'm glad to see you too actually...  
  
Jess: Really?  
  
Eagle: Yeah, actually, I need you right now! Your "OVERDRIVE" would be useful to my fighter!  
  
Jess does an anime fall.  
  
Drake is still standing on the same place. He had heard everything from there  
  
Drake: You shouldn't say that last part...  
  
Jess stands up.  
  
Jess: Well...I can help you now...Are we going or what?  
  
Eagle is just standing there.  
  
Jess: DRAKE! We're going now!  
  
Yeah, chapter 7 is now over... Read: Don't worry, Green Earth, chapter 8!  
  
And have a good day!  
  
[Victory March] 


	8. To the Orange Star!

-Advance Wars  
  
--Don't worry, Green Earth!  
  
Ahh...Only 2 more test's to go!  
  
Chapter 8: To the Orange Star!  
  
Place: Blue Moon HQ  
  
Jess is already outside Eagle's fighter, while Eagle and Drake just stands on their usual places.  
  
Drake goes up to Eagle. Eagle still don't move.  
  
Drake: What's gotten into her?  
  
Eagle: Yeah, I say the same...  
  
Jess: (Yelling to them) Are you coming?!  
  
Drake: (Smile) Are we?  
  
Eagle: (Smiles too) Yes, we are.  
  
"Overdrive!"  
  
Eagle and Drake goes to the fighter. On the way, they are talking.  
  
Drake: Do you think I can leave my battleship here, in Blue Moon?  
  
Eagle: Yeah, sure...I don't think Olaf's going to take it away from you...  
  
Drake: Hope you're right... By the way...  
  
Eagle: What?  
  
Drake: Have you eat anything today?  
  
Eagle: When you saying it...No, I'm starving...  
  
Drake: So...We're going to eat when we come to Orange Star?  
  
Eagle: Yeah, why not?  
  
Drake: Great!  
  
(To Eagle's fighter)  
  
Jess: Geez... Come and watch everybody, Eagle and Drake comes in Slow motion...  
  
She says that because many Blue Moon workers come and looks when Jess used Overdrive.  
  
The workers immediately stop looks and goes back to work.  
  
Jess: Hehehe...  
  
After a long while, Drake and Eagle at last comes to the fighter. And away they go!  
  
Eagle tells them that his goggles are now in Orange Star. Some hours later, they're in Orange Star.  
  
Drake: Shall we eat now?  
  
Eagle: Of course! Now I'm really starving!  
  
Jess: You two just eats and eats! I'm not hungry! I'm going to looks after Lash now! Is that ok?  
  
Eagle and Drake ignores her. They're talking about what they're going to eat.  
  
Jess: FINE!  
  
She goes away.  
  
And Drake and Eagle goes to another place.  
  
We're now going to see what happens to Jess.  
  
She goes and goes and goes. When she was in the plane, she saw were Lash landed.  
  
And she finds the place Lash had landed on.  
  
She creeps on tiptoes, until she heard a little sound. She froze.  
  
She saw Lash and spies on her. She can see that she's holding not only Eagle's lucky goggles. She's actually holding Sonja's Laptop, Kanbei's katana (One of them...), and Sensei's parachute. And on Lash's feet, she can see Andy's wrench, Sami's Bazooka, some of Max's workout-tools, and...Nell's hat?  
  
Jess: (Thinking) Wow...She must have fun...Taking these things from everyone...  
  
These things aren't everything she has stolen. She also seems to have taken Grit's revolver, Olaf's chair (!), and some money. Must have been Colin's money.  
  
Then she realized a thing. Why doesn't she have Drake's telescope and her tank shell?  
  
Jess: (Thinking) That must be because Eagle chased her away from Green Earth. Hmm...So, when my tank shell is still safe, that broken window in our HQ doesn't mean so much.  
  
She begins to think what she can do to take all the things away from Lash, and give it back to the owners.  
  
Maybe she can take Max's tank and blow up Lash's plane, and in the confusion take all the things and run away.  
  
But...  
  
Then she stole Max's tank. And if she does it, she's not better than Lash.  
  
Jess: (Thinking) hmm...But I'm just going to borrow it awhile...  
  
She thinks awhile, and woke up from her thoughts, when Lash's poking on her shoulder.  
  
Jess: No, wait Lash... I have to think out a way to take all the things from you....  
  
Jess thinks a second of what she just said.  
  
Jess: DAMN!!!  
  
Lash begins to chase her.  
  
(Over to Drake and Eagle)  
  
They're sitting in a restaurant, eating very much...Both of them looks like they have eaten a horse...  
  
Well...Drake always looks like that.  
  
And soon they look like normal.  
  
A man comes and begins to talk.  
  
Man: Erhum...If you excuse me...  
  
Eagle and Drake: Huh?...  
  
Man: Do you gentlemen's know that you have eaten for over 9.000?  
  
Eagle and Drake goes wide eyes.  
  
Eagle: (whispering to Drake) Whoa...That's three Mech units!  
  
Drake: (Whispering back) I don't have that!  
  
Eagle: (Still whispering) Not me either...Hey...I got an idea...  
  
Drake: (You know) What?...  
  
Eagle: (Loud) Ah...Look! A flying Neotank!  
  
Everyone in the restaurant turns toward the window.  
  
Eagle: Now, Drake! Let's get out of here!  
  
Eagle grabs Drake and they're off!  
  
Man: Hey, stop them!  
  
Restaurant owner: They didn't pay!!  
  
Eagle: WAHOO!!!  
  
Drake: Eagle, is this really good?  
  
Eagle: No...But...  
  
Drake: But it's fun, right?  
  
Eagle: YEP!  
  
Both: AAAHHH!!!  
  
So, now's this chapter come to it's end...  
  
And I want reviews...  
  
See Yaa!  
  
[Victory March] 


	9. Spray cans!

-Advance Wars --Don't worry, Green Earth!  
  
Wheu...Only one more tests to go!  
  
Some notes: This is my first fic ever. And I suck at English. So don't be surprised if you read "Flied" instead of "Flew"...And...I want many reviews!!! And by the way, if you have any questions, just ask!  
  
Chapter 9: Spray cans!  
  
Do you remember where we were last? If you don't, here comes a friendly reminder: Jess was thinking about if she would "borrow" Max's tanks, and Lash noticed her. So she's running and Lash's chasing her. Eagle and Drake, had gone over to a place to get their stomachs full and didn't pay after it. So they're chased by the restaurants owner.  
  
Place: Orange Star; in the forest.  
  
Jess is still running, with Lash behind her. All of a sudden, a loud bang can be heard. Something blows up, and Jess falls down and holding her hands on her head. Lash disappears.  
  
Jess: (Thinking) Holy crap, what's happening!? Are they nuts here in Orange Star?  
  
She opens her eyes, and nearly don't see anything but smoke...But it disappears.  
  
And now she can that Sami is standing there, holding her bazooka.  
  
Sami: Are you all right, Jess?  
  
Jess: Yeah...  
  
Sami: Not hurt or anything, huh?  
  
Jess: Well...No...Thanks for helping me...  
  
Sami: You're welcome.  
  
Jess stands up  
  
Sami: So...What in the world are you and Lash doing here?  
  
Jess: Erhum...Eagle dragged Drake and me here.  
  
Sami: Why?  
  
Jess: Because Lash has taken his goggles.  
  
Sami: Hahaha!  
  
Jess: And that's not everything! She has taken one thing from every Co in Wars World...Except me and Drake.  
  
Sami: What?! Even from me?  
  
Jess: Yes.  
  
Sami: What thing?!  
  
Jess: Your bazooka...  
  
Sami: Grrr...  
  
Jess: But...Haven't you found it? You're holding it!  
  
Sami: These aren't the only ones I have! I have five more to go in my room home in the HQ!  
  
Jess: Oh....You lives in the little red house with Max and Andy, right?  
  
Sami: Yes.  
  
Jess: And they don't care about that fact that you have some bazookas in your room?  
  
Sami: Hmm...I don't know. Maybe...  
  
Jess does an anime fall  
  
Sami: Huh? You still ok?  
  
Jess: Yes...  
  
Sami: Well, you look kinda frozen...Follow me home!  
  
Jess: But I-  
  
Sami: No buts! Come!  
  
Sami drags away Jess  
  
(To Eagle and Drake)  
  
They're still running  
  
Eagle: Hah hah hah!  
  
Drake: Hey what's so fun? We're chased by some crazy cocks, and you're laughing!  
  
Eagle: I am not laughing for that. My CO power meter is full!  
  
Drake: So you can use Lightning Drive now?  
  
Eagle: Yes....But I want some fun! Come!  
  
He grabs Drake and jumps behind a wall.  
  
Drake: (Panting) By Neptune's beard, why shall we stay here?  
  
Eagle: Wait and you'll see...  
  
He takes his elbow and crash a pane of glass. Inside, it's some spray cans.  
  
He takes one, and holds it tight to his chest.  
  
Eagle: Look now, Drake.  
  
The cooks come, and Eagle jumps forward.  
  
Eagle: Aha!  
  
He takes the can and sprays something right in the cooks eyes.  
  
The cooks: AAARRRGGGHHH!!!  
  
Drake: By Neptune's beard!  
  
Eagle: Come now, Drake!  
  
He grabs Drakes arm and run away.  
  
"Lightning Drive!"  
  
He runs even faster now.  
  
They stops, and looks around  
  
Eagle: Whoa...I really like my power!  
  
Drake: (Panting hard) Geez...  
  
Eagle: You're ok, Drake?  
  
Drake: Yeah...  
  
Eagle looks around, and Drake thinks that he reminds of his father.  
  
Drake begun to think about a long time ago.  
  
A war, when Drake and Eagle only was two kids, doesn't understanding what all is about.  
  
Then Drake remembers the last time he saw Eagle's father. He saved Drake and Eagle from the Yellow Comets troops. And died after saving them.  
  
He got shoot in the head three times.  
  
But Eagle's father was a mighty man. Never did anything wrong. Always protected Green Earth until he died, because he protected his son and his friend.  
  
Drake remembers how good he flew in his fighter high above.  
  
Well, Eagle is good too, so he did now where the talent came from.  
  
But Eagle is still different.  
  
Drake can see Eagle's father, who stood there in the rain, and fighting for his country.  
  
Then Drake looks at Eagle, who stumbles on a stone and falls down.  
  
Drake: Yeah, he's look like his father but still different.  
  
What about this chapter then?  
  
Review!!!  
  
And Read next chapter: Don't worry, Green Earth!  
  
[Victory March] 


	10. Watch out, Orange Star HQ! Here they com...

-Advance Wars  
  
--Don't worry, Green Earth!  
  
I have nothing to say, so let us begin...  
  
Chapter 10: Watch out, Orange Star HQ! Here they come!  
  
Place: Orange Star HQ.  
  
Sami and Jess are now in the HQ of Orange Star...  
  
They arrive to a small house, in the middle of the HQ.  
  
Sami: Max! Andy! I'm home!  
  
Jess:...  
  
They go into the house.  
  
Sami: You want something? Like a cup of tea?  
  
Jess: No thanks...  
  
Sami takes a cup of tea and they sit down around a table.  
  
Sami: So, Jess...You're looking after Lash, huh...?  
  
Jess: Yeah...  
  
Sami: It looked like Lash was after you...  
  
Jess: .  
  
Max comes in the room.  
  
Max: Hello! Back already? Huh, Jess? What are you doing in Orange Star? Where are Drake and Eagle?  
  
Jess: Well, Drake and Eagle are outside...Somewhere...  
  
Max: (Silence) However, Sami, have you seen my workout tools anywhere? I can't find them...  
  
Sami: Well, I think it must be you who laid them somewhere you don't remember...I mean, me and Andy aren't strong enough to lift them...  
  
Max: You have a point there...  
  
Jess: Well, Max, I must ask you a thing...  
  
Max: Yeah, what?  
  
Jess: Can I borrow your MD Tank?  
  
Max: (Drops the coffee cup he was holding) WHAT?! My MD Tank!?  
  
He realized what he just did  
  
Max: (Angry) Damn! Who should tidy this up!?  
  
Sami: (Calm) You.  
  
Max: What?! But...  
  
Sami goes out, and comes in again with a MP5 in her hand. She aimed the MP5's rifle at him.  
  
Sami: You sure you don't wanna tidy this stuff up?  
  
Max: OO;;; (Weakly) Well, that's no problem, Sami... Please don't shoot me...  
  
He sighs loud, and begins to pick up the broken cup.  
  
Jess: Well, I must go now... Bye!  
  
She goes out...  
  
Out, to the danger...  
  
(Over to Eagle and Drake)  
  
They're going to Eagle's fighter.  
  
Drake: So...Haven't we committed some crimes today or what?  
  
Eagle: Well...Sure we have...  
  
A sound can be heard into the forest they just pass by.  
  
Eagle: Geez...What's going on over there?  
  
Drake: Why don't we take a look?  
  
Eagle: Because we're looking after Lash...  
  
Silence  
  
Eagle: Let's go!  
  
They run to the forest.  
  
Behind a tree, they're standing like a bunch of cowards.  
  
Eagle: (Whispering) You see her anywhere?  
  
Drake: No...  
  
They are still looking around, when Eagle gets a pat on his shoulder.  
  
Eagle: Not now, Drake....I'm looking for Lash.  
  
Eagle turns around, and spots Lash behind him, bloody and with scratches all over her.  
  
Eagle: Wah! You're not supposed to be here! I'll find you first!  
  
Lash: But now it isn't like that, so accept the situation.  
  
Eagle: But...Where's Drake?!  
  
Lash: Somewhere not to be found maybe.  
  
Eagle: What did you to him?!  
  
Lash: TeeHeeHee!! Do you really wanna know?  
  
Eagle:...(Thinking) No...Damn shit!  
  
Lash: Don't worry...I will take care of him...He will be my new guinea pig in my experiments...  
  
Eagle: What?! He can die if you make him to that!  
  
Lash: TeeHeeHee! Isn't that fun?  
  
Eagle: No!  
  
Lash begins to run, and Eagle's chasing her  
  
Lash: Toddles!  
  
Eagle: Hey, wait your bastard! Tell what happened to Drake!  
  
Lash: (Laughing) THIS!  
  
She takes a little box, and throws it on the ground.  
  
The box explodes, and Lash disappeared.  
  
Eagle's just standing there.  
  
Eagle: (Panting) No...Drake...Please tell me I'm dreaming...  
  
(Over to Jess)  
  
Jess: (Speaks for herself) I wonder, I wonder, I really wonder where Eagle and Drake are.  
  
She is just going around in nowhere, so she decides to go to Eagle's fighter.  
  
Jess: I'm sure they're in the jet waiting for me...  
  
After some hours, she's outside the jet.  
  
She goes into the jet, and finds Eagle sleeping on the floor.  
  
Without his goggles.  
  
And Drake is nowhere to be found.  
  
She goes to Eagle, and stands on her knees beside him.  
  
Jess: Eagle...? Are you awake?  
  
Eagle doesn't move  
  
Shaking his shoulders easy, she speaks higher  
  
Jess: Eagle! Wake up!  
  
Eagle opens his eyes, and looks really surprised  
  
Eagle: Where have you been?  
  
Jess: Just outside. Where's Drake?  
  
Eagle looks deep in Jess' eyes awhile, and sits up.  
  
Eagle: He is...  
  
He pauses  
  
Jess: Where is he?! You sound so different than usual. Something's wrong, Eagle?  
  
She looks worried at Eagle.  
  
Eagle: Lash turned up behind me...And then Drake was gone...It all happened so fast...  
  
Jess just stares at him, until he continues.  
  
Eagle: I don't know what happened... And I have no clue we're they are...  
  
He sighs loud, and turns away.  
  
Jess stands up.  
  
Jess: Let's ask for help. I'm sure Sami, Andy and Max can help us.  
  
She laid her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Eagle: I guess you're right...  
  
Da Da Da Daa!  
  
Tune in next, on Don't worry, Green Earth, chapter 11!  
  
And...REVIEW!!!  
  
[Victory March] 


	11. Help is on their way!

-Advance Wars  
  
--Don't worry, Green Earth!  
  
I just wanna say that you can never leave too many reviews!  
  
And in chapter 10, I made a wrong in the text, which I can't fix. I tried to fix it, but it doesn't work! When Sami said that I seemed like Lash was after Jess, She (Jess) made this expression: . Maybe it doesn't work this time either, but...She close her eyes hard...If you know what I mean... Erhum...Shall we begin?  
  
Chapter 11: Help is on their way!  
  
Place: Outside Eagle's jet.  
  
Eagle: Jess!  
  
It's morning.  
  
Yesterday, Eagle and Jess decided to ask for help next day instead.  
  
And now it is next day.  
  
Eagle had been awake a while, looking for something that could be Lash.  
  
Jess however, was still asleep.  
  
Eagle: Jess! You're awake yet?  
  
He gets no answer, so he decides to go into his green fighter.  
  
Inside, he finds Jess, still sleeping.  
  
Pokes with his foot on Jess' side, he says  
  
Eagle: Jess, wake up now! Let's go and ask them!  
  
Jess wakes up, kinda inflamed  
  
Jess: What...?  
  
Eagle: We were supposed to ask Orange Star for help today, you remember?  
  
Jess: Oh, that...  
  
She stands up, and gives a great yawn  
  
Jess: I wonder where Drake can be right now...  
  
Eagle: I hope he's alright...  
  
Jess: Me too...  
  
Eagle: The first time you agree with me...  
  
Jess: Don't say you're gonna kick up a fuss again!  
  
Eagle: Take it easy! Drake isn't here to stop us if we begin to fight  
  
Jess: Yeah, and that's your fault.  
  
Eagle: No, it-  
  
He stops  
  
Eagle: ...isn't...  
  
He turns away  
  
Jess: Hey, I didn't mean it like that...  
  
They doesn't say anything on a while  
  
Jess: Eagle...?  
  
She stands in front of him, and looks in his eyes.  
  
Jess: I didn't mean to-  
  
Eagle: Hah hah! You care about me that much!? You thought that would take me down?!  
  
Jess: Eagle, your bastard! What the hell, I really thought I made you sad!!  
  
Eagle began to go out from the jet, laughing.  
  
Jess: Grrr...  
  
She throws a frying pan in his head  
  
Eagle: XX  
  
Jess: And don't think I'm gonna feel sorry for you this time!!  
  
Eagle: (Lying on the ground) Hey...At least you could go find some ice...Jess, huh?  
  
Silence  
  
Eagle: Jess? Hello?! What are you doing?  
  
Jess comes out, pissed of.  
  
Jess: Stand up, so we can go now!  
  
Eagle: Yeah, easy for you to say...(Rubbing his head)  
  
Well, after a while, Eagle stands up, and they goes to the HQ.  
  
Outside a little red house, Jess opens the door and goes in. Eagle does that too, as well.  
  
Jess: Hello? Sami?!  
  
A voice can be heard from another room  
  
"We're come, come in!"  
  
Into the room Jess and Eagle enter, Sami, Max and Andy can be fond, playing a tv-game.  
  
Turock!  
  
Sami: Hey, Max! You shoot me from behind!  
  
Max: I wanna win, so what?  
  
Andy: Hah hah!  
  
Andy shoots a napalm bomb on them so both of them died.  
  
In the game, of course! -;;  
  
Jess: Er, well, hello!  
  
Max and Andy looks up.  
  
Max: Hey, are you here? Where's Drake this time?  
  
Eagle: (Whispers to Jess) This time?  
  
Jess: (To Eagle) I'll explain later (To everyone) I...No...We, was wondering...  
  
Sami: Hah hah! I shoot you two down! I won!  
  
Max: NOOO!!! Sami, your-  
  
Sami ducks when Max tries to him her with his hand  
  
Andy: Hey, it's not fair! We didn't play when you were shooting!  
  
Sami: (Looking at Max annoying) But I won, so what?  
  
Max: Shut up...  
  
Eagle: Hello?!  
  
Sami, Max and Andy: WHAT?  
  
Eagle: (Points at Jess)  
  
Jess: We haven't time for games now! Lash have kidnapped Drake, and we have no clue were they are!  
  
Sami, Max and Andy are just starring at Jess and Eagle.  
  
Jess: So we want you help...To find him...  
  
Sami was the first one to say anything  
  
Sami: Well, of course we will help  
  
She looks at Max and Andy, who doesn't look so enthusiastic.  
  
Sami: Right?  
  
Max and Andy sighs loud  
  
Andy: Do we have any other choice?  
  
Max: No, we haven't...  
  
Sami: Well...Erhum, Yes, we will help you!  
  
Jess: Great! When are we leaving this continent?  
  
Andy: What's a continent?  
  
Max and Sami sighs loud  
  
Max: Andy, just SHUT UP...OK?  
  
Andy: (Looking at Max) Ok, then....  
  
::: TAA-DAA!  
  
Where's Drake? Only one way to now!  
  
READ NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
  
Don't worry, Green Earth!  
  
And you can never leave too many reviews! Remember that!  
  
[Victory March] 


	12. Andy’s annoying arguing!

-Advance Wars  
  
--Don't worry, Green Earth!  
  
Hello again! What's Advance Wars GameFAQ everybody's talking about? Please tell me!! However...  
  
Chapter 12: Andy's annoying argues  
  
Where we were last, Drake was kidnapped by Lash. Jess and Eagle were asking Orange Star's CO's Sami, Max, and Andy for help...  
  
Place: Orange Star HQ  
  
Eagle, Jess, Max, Andy and Sami are standing outside the HQ of Orange Star.  
  
Eagle: Drake's kidnapped by Lash-  
  
Andy: You have already said that once!  
  
Everyone stares at Andy  
  
Andy: What?!  
  
Eagle: However...We must save Drake now-  
  
Andy: Of course we have to! When are we-  
  
Max is holding on of his hands on Andy's mouth, and his other hand on Andy's back of the neck  
  
Max: Andy! Shut up!  
  
Andy: MMPPF!!  
  
Max: (Angry) Keep going, Eagle...  
  
Eagle: Like I said, Drake's gone. And I think I know where Drake is now.  
  
Sami: Where?  
  
Eagle: Beside my goggles.  
  
Everyone does an anime fall.  
  
Max: I thought you really knew where he was.  
  
Jess: OK...Now we haven't time for slacking! Drake is kidnapped, and Lash said that Drake should be her new guinea pig . And who knows.... It can be too late to save him now...  
  
Sami: So we doesn't have so much time...?  
  
Jess: Right.  
  
Eagle: So our mission is to-  
  
Andy: (Interrupts) Look Max! I have made a whistle!  
  
Jess: Please, let Eagle talk, Andy! He tries to be serious....  
  
Eagle: ...  
  
Jess: So...What where you going to say?  
  
Eagle: Whatever, Let's hang over to Black Hole!  
  
Andy: Black Hole!?  
  
Eagle: You heard me, Andy! Black Hole!  
  
Andy: Why?  
  
Eagle: Guess twice...  
  
Andy: Err...Wait! I think I know!  
  
Max: Yeah, sure...  
  
Andy: No, really!  
  
Max: Really?  
  
Andy: Yes, really!  
  
Max: So, are we going to Black Hole now...How?  
  
Eagle: We're going in my fighter...  
  
Max: Shouldn't we have something with us?  
  
Eagle: We don't wanna fight then, so just be quiet, OK?  
  
Max looks at Sami, who is ready with her Machine gun.  
  
Sami: Oh, crap!  
  
Later, they are going towards Eagle's jet.  
  
Sami: Max, Andy...We have been slacking a long time, so I think we have to wake up from our dreams now.  
  
Max and Andy: Huh?!  
  
Sami: Just wanted to say something like that!  
  
Eagle: (Whispering to Jess) Asking these chickens for help wasn't one of your smartest moves ever...  
  
Jess: (To Eagle) Fly some yards from our HQ wasn't so smart either, Eagle...  
  
Eagle: You have a point there...  
  
However, now they're going to Black Hole to save Drake...  
  
They didn't say anything important on the way, so let's jump to that part when they landed in Black Hole...  
  
DONK!  
  
The Rescue Rangers have come to the rescue...  
  
Ok, now we know that! Let's see what the Black Hole guys doing!  
  
Inside the HQ...  
  
Hawke: Have any of you seen Lash anywhere?  
  
Adder: Wasn't she chased by Eagle a while ago?  
  
Flak: We stood under them after all...  
  
Adder: Shut up, Flak...You're supposed to be stupid...  
  
Flak: I am?  
  
Adder: Yes...See, just asking a question like that is stupid.  
  
Hawke: Can you to please stop talking about that!?  
  
Flak: Ok then...  
  
Hawke: So...Where's Lash?  
  
Adder: Why do you wonder?  
  
Hawke: Unlike Sturm, I care about the CO's in Black Hole...  
  
Adder: Oh yeah, sure...  
  
Hawke: If you don't stop be so cheeky the whole time, I will show it to you...  
  
Adder: What?!  
  
Hawke: I will pay your hospital-bill when I BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!!!!  
  
Adder: Oh...  
  
Flak: Lash has been gone a long time now...  
  
Adder: Some days actually...  
  
Hawke: I've begun to think something must have happened to her...  
  
Adder: Don't worry, Hawke... She will be back soon...  
  
Lash coming towards them, waves with her arms  
  
Lash: Hello!! Have you missed me?  
  
Hawke sighs in relief  
  
Flak smiles  
  
Adder began to ask her  
  
Adder: Heey...Where have you been, Lash? We began to miss you here!  
  
Lash: I have just found a new Guinea Pig!  
  
Adder, Flak and Hawke looks wondering on each other...  
  
Flak: I guess I'm fired, then?  
  
Hawke: No, you aren't...  
  
Adder: New guinea pig?  
  
Lash: Yes! TeeHeeHee!!!  
  
Everyone but Lash: WHO?!  
  
Lash: The beached whale of Green Earth!  
  
Everyone but Lash go wide eyes  
  
Review!!  
  
And Read next chapter!!  
  
Don't Worry, Green Earth!  
  
[Victory March] 


	13. Up and Down!

-Advance Wars  
  
--Don't worry, Green Earth!  
  
Was I supposed to say something important...?  
  
Yes...REVIEW!  
  
Please review EVERY chapter you read! I don't know if you read it, if you don't...  
  
And if you don't read it...Why should I keep going then?  
  
Actually, I'm not going to stop yet...But I will make an absurdly short and bad end if nobody reads it!  
  
However, I wanna thank everybody who has given me reviews! Let's begin!!!  
  
Chapter 13: Up and Down!  
  
Place: Inside Black Hole HQ  
  
Adder, Flak and Hawke: New Guinea pig?!  
  
Lash: Yes! TeeHeeHee!  
  
Adder: May I ask where he is right now...?  
  
Lash: Just inside...The basement, you know...In a cell there...  
  
Adder: Oh.  
  
Flak: Oh boy!  
  
Flak goes away  
  
Hawke: So...Eagle didn't catch you...Right?  
  
Lash: No...  
  
Hawke: And not a scratch anywhere...?  
  
Lash hides her left arm, which's all covered in wounds, behind her back.  
  
Lash: No...  
  
Adder: And what do you have behind your back, Lash?  
  
Lash: Uh...Nothing! You don't have to know everything!  
  
She goes away, still hiding her arm  
  
It's midnight, and Lash is sitting in the highest place on Black Hole HQ.  
  
You know... The top of the HQ...  
  
A big room, with black wallpapers and black furniture. On the door to that room, it's some signs saying:  
  
"Lash's room", "Danger!", "Keep your dirty hands outside!"  
  
Lash sat on her bed, washing her scratches.  
  
It seems to be very big scratches after all.  
  
Lash: Ouch...Damn Sami...  
  
She muttered for herself awhile, and then she gets up from the bed.  
  
She goes to a closet, and search for some bandage and things like that.  
  
After finding a box, she turns around, goes to the bed again and sits down.  
  
When she puts on the bandage, she hears something, and gets up  
  
Looking out the window, she spots something.  
  
She puts on her long black coat and began to go out from the big building.  
  
Lash: (Darkly) So you've come at last, Prince of the skies...  
  
(To the "Rescue Rangers")  
  
Eagle: Ok, It's midnight now. They're all asleep...So our chance comes now...  
  
Jess: Where shall we start?  
  
Max: Maybe in that house.  
  
Sami: Or that  
  
While Max and Sami are squabbling about where they shall start, Andy goes on other adventures.  
  
No one noticed him until Eagle said they should split up.  
  
Eagle: Ok, Jess and I go to the east and south part of the HQ, while you-  
  
He stops  
  
Eagle: (--) Where's Andy?  
  
They look around  
  
Max: Nowhere to be found.  
  
Sami: Max and I go after him...  
  
Eagle: Yeah, then it's...  
  
Pause  
  
Jess: Signed, sealed and delivered...  
  
Eagle: I was just going to say that.  
  
They split up  
  
Max and Sami are going to a little cottage with broken windows  
  
Max opens the door and the door handle breaks in his hand.  
  
Max: Uh...  
  
The door handle was mouldy and wet  
  
Max waves his hand to get the mouldy handle out of his hand  
  
Sami: Something tells me that nobody is here...  
  
Max: But look! What's this?  
  
He goes into the little cottage and finds a little box.  
  
It's little, but very beautiful  
  
Sami: What a beautiful box! Where did you find it?  
  
Max: Right here on the floor...  
  
Sami open it, and something inside it explodes, so both Sami and Max fall backwards  
  
The cottage isn't big at all, so both of them hit the wall.  
  
Sami: Ouch...  
  
Max is rubbing his head while he looks at the box dumbfounded  
  
Max: Are you alright, Sami?  
  
Sami: Yeah...What happened?!  
  
Max: The box exploded...  
  
Sami: It must be some of Lash crazy inventions...  
  
Sami stands up, and points at a apple  
  
Sami: Why is the apple here? And it's fresh, so it can't have been lying here so long.  
  
Max: I shouldn't touch it if I were you...  
  
Sami: I'm not going to touch anything here...Let's search for Andy now...  
  
She bumped her foot in another box, and the floor shakes  
  
Sami: Damn! What's this house!?  
  
Max noticed that a hole have opened in the floor.  
  
Max: Look Sami! An underground path! Let's go into it!  
  
Sami: No, let's search for An-  
  
Max lifts some boards and jumps down into the hole  
  
Sami: Max! Don't leave me here in this crazy cottage!!  
  
She jumps down as well  
  
:::: What will happen now?  
  
Only one way to now...That read next chapter thingy...  
  
But that's the only way!!  
  
And please leave a review or two!!!  
  
However...Tune on next, on "Don't worry, Green Earth!"  
  
[Victory March] 


	14. Andy’s panic

-Advance Wars  
  
--Don't worry, Green Earth!  
  
Waoh...Chapter 14...That's much more than I ever expected this story would possible be...  
  
I'm proud of myself, because so many people have read my first fic ever...  
  
In the last chapter I will do in this fic, I'll write a "Thank you" speak...  
  
Yeah, I will do that!  
  
However, there will be at least some more chapters before the end...I think...  
  
I'm kinda tired of this fic...Because I have a new idea in my head right now...  
  
But...I should make a good end of this somehow...  
  
However, we're on chapter 14 right now...Heh heh heh...  
  
Chapter 14: Andy's panic  
  
Place: Black Hole HQ...  
  
Sami and Max jumped down in a hole you remember...Let's see where they go...  
  
Max landed first...It was kinda deep, that hole, so he lands on his back...  
  
Max: Ouch...  
  
Then Sami lands on top of him  
  
Max: XX  
  
Sami: Thanks...  
  
Max: No problem...(Groan)  
  
Sami: Let's see where this underground path will take us... Maybe Andy jumped down here!  
  
Max: Yeah, I don't think his little brain is able to think that he could find Drake in this path...  
  
Sami: Neither do your brain, Max...  
  
Max: What?!  
  
Sami: (Sweat drops) Never mind...  
  
Max: (Flexes his muscles) Do you call me stupid...?  
  
Sami: (Panic) No! I didn't mean it like you were stupid or something! I SWEAR!!!  
  
Max: (Angry) You sure!? It didn't sound like it...  
  
Sami: Sorry, Max... Please don't kill me...  
  
Max: (Normal) Don't worry, I would never dream about hurt you, Sami...C'mon, Let's go now!  
  
Sami: (Sigh of relief) Good...  
  
They go together a while in that underground path.  
  
But Andy isn't even close to them...  
  
(In Lash room)  
  
When Lash walked out of her room, Andy crept on tiptoes into it...  
  
Andy is watch out of the window in Lash's room  
  
Andy: Waoh...If we had some money at home, we could build my room like this...This view...It's so beautiful...  
  
But he stops looking out of the window soon, and begin his "Operation: Rescue Captain Drake"...  
  
First of all, he creeps down to a room, where soldiers used to be, he thought.  
  
After searching in some closets, he finds a suit the soldiers used to wear.  
  
He puts it on, and goes to the mess hall in Black Hole HQ.  
  
The world would never call him stupid again if he saved Drake from Black Hole.  
  
He, Andy of Orange Star, shall one day be the leader of Orange Star.  
  
In his dreams, he stumbled in the stairs and rolls down.  
  
Many soldiers came and ask him if he's alright.  
  
This surprised Andy, who thought no one, cared about each other in Black Hole.  
  
With a groan, he stands up on his legs again and wiped away some dirt of his clothes, to act normally.  
  
Andy: (Try to sound like a black hole soldiers) Erm...I'm alright...  
  
BH Soldier 1#: Err...Why do you sound so...Young?  
  
BH Soldier 7#: Yeah, what's wrong, BH Solder 56#?  
  
Andy looks wondering on the soldier, who called him 56#, but noticed soon the number on his suit  
  
Andy: Well, I don't know! I have to go now! Bye!  
  
Andy runs away in fear to avoid discovery  
  
BH Soldier 14#: Hmm...Soldier 56#?...  
  
BH Soldier 15#: Wasn't he the Soldier who died when Lash "Ultra-Prime-Bomb" exploded, you know, some weeks ago?  
  
BH Soldier 18#: He survived?!  
  
(Over to Andy)  
  
He's running away from the soldiers but stops immediately because it would draw attention to him.  
  
Now every worker in Black Hole are staring at him.  
  
The sweat is running from his forehead, and he felt sick.  
  
Andy: (Whispering for himself) Sami, Max...Help me...  
  
He began to go out from the room, but still he see that everyone are staring at him.  
  
He felt the adrenaline raise up in him, and he was shaking.  
  
"Panic" he thought  
  
Sami had told him about that the brain stops works and the fear takes over.  
  
Andy thought it sounds like a disease.  
  
Sami said that it was just something that happened when you...  
  
What was it now again? What had Sami told him?  
  
He ran out of the room, and when he was outside, he let a scream come out of him.  
  
Some soldiers came after him, and he began to run away like a coward, screaming.  
  
(Over to Max and Sami)  
  
Max: Stop, Sami...  
  
Sami: Huh?...  
  
Max: ...Do you hear that?  
  
Sami:...Yeah...It sounds like...  
  
Max: Andy, yes...  
  
Sami: Oh My God! What's going on?!  
  
Max: Damn!  
  
Sami: I'm worried! Who knows what Black Hole can do with him?!  
  
Max: Sami! I think someone is paying us attention!  
  
He grabs her arm and run away  
  
(Over to Jess and Eagle)  
  
They are standing outside the HQ  
  
Eagle: Ok, so we go in through the sewers...  
  
Jess: Disgusting, but Drake would do that for us...  
  
Eagle: Yeah! Here we come Drake! Don't worry any longer!  
  
Ok, that was chapter 14...  
  
And REVIEW!!!  
  
Thanks,  
  
[Victory March] 


	15. Good Bye!

-Advance Wars  
  
-Don't worry, Green Earth!  
  
Read and Review, please!  
  
Chapter 15: Good Bye!  
  
Place: Black Hole HQ  
  
Jess and Eagle are going in through the sewers, to find a place where Drake could be...  
  
Jess: Ew...  
  
Eagle: What?  
  
Jess: Everything down here!  
  
Eagle: Oh.  
  
Jess: And you don't care about that fact that we are going through a sewer?  
  
Eagle: Hell, no! We're going after Drake, so what?!  
  
Jess: Yeah...  
  
Eagle stumbles down in some water  
  
Eagle: AAAAAAH!!! I'M DROWNING!!  
  
Jess: No, you're not, Eagle...Stand up so don't you have your nose under water, then it's no problem...  
  
Eagle stands up  
  
Eagle: Well, just what I was going say! HUH!  
  
He turns away  
  
Jess: SIGH! (Bored) Are we going or what?  
  
Eagle: Yeah...  
  
Eagle and Jess keeps going, until they find a trapdoor in the ceiling  
  
Eagle takes a BIG jump and smashes the trapdoor. It's broken now, so he jumps again and reaches the ceiling, and begins to climb up. Jess is just standing on the same place.  
  
Jess: Waoh...How did you do that, Eagle?  
  
Eagle: I jumped...Are you coming?  
  
Jess: Eagle, for goodness sake! It's not just to jump! What the hell is wrong with you, when you can jump up to the ceiling?  
  
Eagle: Is it my fault somebody can't jump?  
  
Jess: (Angry) If you don't shut up, I'm gonna beat the crap outta you!  
  
Eagle: (Grinning) When you comes up, yeah...  
  
Jess: Very funny, Eagle. Just because you weigh nothing, so you can jump as high as possible, do you think I can that?  
  
Eagle: Take my hands, then!  
  
After a while, when Jess tried to come up, with Eagle dragging her up, she was up.  
  
Jess: Wheu...  
  
Eagle: (Panting) Serious, how much do you weigh? Damn, you are like Drake soon!  
  
Jess punches Eagle in his stomach very hard  
  
Eagle: (Groan)...  
  
Jess: That would make you to shut up another hour...  
  
Eagle:...  
  
Jess: Geez...  
  
Jess begin to go away  
  
Eagle: Hey, wait! Somebody can see you-  
  
His voice interrupts by some firing from a machine gun.  
  
Jess jumps back some yards, and you can see just by her expression that she nearly was hit  
  
While she turns towards Eagle, she begins to run  
  
Jess: Damn it, Eagle! You were right!!!  
  
Jess grabbed Eagle's arm and ran away damn fast  
  
Jess: Hell, hell, hell!!!  
  
Eagle: Holy crap!!! Who shoot at you!?!  
  
Jess: I think it was that big guy, Flak...  
  
Eagle: FLAK!? Keep running, Jess! Search for Drake!  
  
Jess: You then?!  
  
Eagle: Hell, don't care about me your coward!!!  
  
Jess: But you have no weapons! What if you die then?!  
  
Eagle: WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!!!  
  
Eagle slaps Jess on her shoulder very hard  
  
Eagle: You wanna die now or what, your bastard! Go after Drake!!!  
  
Jess did as he said, and Eagle turns toward Flak.  
  
Jess run to a window, and opens it. With tears in her eyes, she looks back at Eagle quickly  
  
Jess: Maybe this is the last time I see you, Eagle...Good Bye!  
  
Eagle were already far away  
  
Jess jumped out of the window, and when she landed, a light strikes not so far away.  
  
Actually somewhere in the HQ  
  
Fire can be seen everywhere. Trees, houses, many things were on fire  
  
Jess act quickly when she ran over the HQ. Where could Drake be?  
  
Where were she supposed to start searching?  
  
It wasn't even sure Drake was on this continent  
  
He could be anywhere. Eagle just thought that Drake was here.  
  
But if Drake was supposed to be Lash's new guinea pig, he must be here, Jess thought.  
  
She would begin with the basement  
  
Soldiers were running everywhere, and didn't care about Jess when they pass by her  
  
Jess: (Sweat drops) Wheu...  
  
Inside another house, which wasn't so hard to creep into when it was panic in the HQ, Jess had found an entrance to the basement.  
  
She opened a small door, and the basement stood before her...  
  
Down there, it was very dark, and it smelled nasty.  
  
Blood, she was thinking  
  
It had to be the place Black Hole had their prisoners  
  
----  
  
Meanwhile, Max and Sami were running in an underground path. Someone was paying them a visit  
  
Max finds a door and tries to open it  
  
Max: Damn!!! It was locked!  
  
Sami: Quickly, over there!  
  
She points towards a stairs up.  
  
Sami looks backwards and spot Lash standing there, in the centre of the path  
  
She froze  
  
Sami: Oh my god! Lash!  
  
Max looks back and spots her too.  
  
Lash just walks up, nice and easy.  
  
Lash: Wanna play a game?  
  
Max and Sami: NOOOO!!!  
  
---  
  
On a completely different place  
  
In a small, dark room...  
  
Drake wakes up at last  
  
Drake: Uh...  
  
The first thing that he begins to think of is...  
  
REVENGE!  
  
Oh ho ho ho!  
  
What about that?  
  
Read and Review next chapter!  
  
Tune on next, on Advance Wars; Don't worry, Green Earth!  
  
[Victory March] 


	16. Lash’s toy box of poison

-Advance Wars  
  
--Don't worry, Green Earth!  
  
Hello again! I just want to clear some things up...  
  
First of all, I'm not trying to make you think that The Green Earth guys are in love with each other or something...  
  
For example, Jess/Eagle or Jess/Drake...  
  
They just care about each other very much...  
  
But think whatever you want, as long as you don't think Eagle/Drake...  
  
Shall we begin?  
  
Chapter 16: Lash's toy box of poison  
  
Place: Black Hole HQ  
  
Eagle is standing straight, looking at Flak, the big BH CO, who's pointing a rifle at him.  
  
Flak: Eagle, Eagle...I've heard about you...The prince of the skies...  
  
Eagle: Have you?...Even the Black Hole guys have heard about me?...(Strokes his hair backwards)  
  
Flak: How does it feel to be killed a day like this?  
  
Eagle: I'm not gonna die.  
  
Flak: IDIOT! You'll be begging for mercury when I've shoot you ten times in your leg!  
  
Eagle: I don't think you can hit me at all.  
  
Flak: Huh?  
  
Eagle: (Close his eyes)  
  
Flak: What, worm?!  
  
Eagle: Didn't you heard the lighting out there?  
  
Flak: Err...Yeah...I heard it...But that doesn't matter!  
  
Eagle: (Open his eyes again) It's time for my lightning strike!  
  
Flak: WHA!?  
  
The lightning strike, his Super CO Power, have made him very fast.  
  
Not only have his air units become faster. He has become it too.  
  
He kicks away Flak's leg so that Flak falls down, and jumps over him and runs like a coward.  
  
Flak shoots with his rifle like crazy, but doesn't hit Eagle.  
  
He stands up, and chases Eagle, still shooting  
  
Eagle runs faster and faster, until they come to a bend. He stops, and hides behind the bend.  
  
Flak comes closer and closer. Eagle spots a glass bottle and a stick.  
  
When Flak's beside Eagle, on the bend, Eagle puts Flak helmet of, with the wooden stick he found, and smashes the glass bottle in Flaks head.  
  
Flak's head are harder that Eagle expected, so before Flak passes out, he shoot one shot towards Eagle...  
  
(To Jess)  
  
She's going down to the basement, you know.  
  
Jess: Err...I hope nobody's here...  
  
She feels sick because the nasty smell of blood down there.  
  
But suddenly, she spots a pool of blood on the floor. She startled.  
  
Jess: Oh hell...That looks like it's fresh blood...Not like the other pools down here...  
  
She stops  
  
Jess: Oh no! Drake!  
  
She runs, but can't find anything.  
  
Suddenly, she comes to a room with prison cells  
  
No one is inside the cells  
  
And the keys to the cells are lying on a table beside, so the guard had maybe already been there.  
  
She breaks down, and cries on the ground.  
  
Now she had maybe lost both Drake and Eagle.  
  
Blood is everywhere, so it wasn't impossible Lash had made something terrible with Drake  
  
When she sits on the floor, with rivers of tears down her face, someone puts a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She looks up fast, and startled.  
  
Drake: Aw, Jess...Why are you sittin' here all alone, cryin'? I can't stand see you cryin'!  
  
Jess: Drake! You're ok!  
  
Drake: Of course I am! What about Eagle?  
  
Jess begins to cry again, and tells Drake about what happened, and what Eagle did  
  
Jess: And worst of all, he smashed me hard on my shoulder.  
  
Drake: Did he punch you?!  
  
Jess: That one you are holding a hand on.  
  
Drake: Oh, sorry!  
  
He takes away his hand, and goes away  
  
Jess: Where are you going?  
  
Drake: Eagle may need my help.  
  
Jess couldn't say anything  
  
Drake: Stay here and we'll pick you up later!  
  
Jess: No-  
  
Drake: (Interrupts) Jess, I know you're not the one who's standing behind the tree when somebody's fighting, but can't you please stay here? You are safe here. Nobody's coming.  
  
He tried to smile, but Jess could see that he was very worried for Eagle.  
  
Drake goes away.  
  
Jess is just sitting there; the tears are still running down her face.  
  
But she soon put herself together, and stands up.  
  
If she wasn't allowed to be on the front, she would at least call for help.  
  
Jess goes out, and looks for Max and Sami.  
  
As the same time as she goes out, somewhere else Lash is playing with her new toys  
  
Max and Sami are staring at Lash, with panic in their eyes  
  
Lash just smiles  
  
Lash: If I was you, I would run...  
  
Sami: But now we are the CO's we're known for...So shut the trap, Lash!  
  
Lash: Oh? You're matching me? You're so silly!  
  
Max: (quiet) We'd better go now, Sami...  
  
Sami: Wait, Max...Lash...  
  
Lash: TeeHeeHee! Look what I got here...  
  
She takes out a little box, and shakes it gentle  
  
Lash: In some seconds, this box will explode, and a poison gas will make you pass out...  
  
Max: Sami!!! She's nuts! We must run!  
  
Sami: But go if you want to, Max! I will stay here, playing with Lash!  
  
Lash: Oh? So you're leaving, Max?  
  
Max: Hell, yes!  
  
Sami: What are you waiting for, Max?!  
  
Max: You!  
  
Sami: I'm fine! Do you wanna survive or what!?  
  
Max: But-  
  
Sami kicks Max's ass, so he begins to run up the stairs.  
  
Lash: Then it's no fun!  
  
Sami: Hey, I'm here, Lash! You're not going anywhere before I'm out!  
  
Lash: Is that so?  
  
Sami: Well...(Thinking) Max, search for Andy, your big oaf! Please! Cuz I'm gonna fall...   
  
Well...Another chapter...  
  
I know...These last chapters haven't been funny at all, but it's most adventure this part...  
  
I'll try to make it funnier soon...But it's hard to make this serious part funny...  
  
However, tune on next, on "Don't worry, Green Earth!" chapter 17  
  
Well, well...You all know that I want many, many, many reviews...  
  
So what are y'all waiting for?!  
  
[Victory March] 


	17. Sami’s brave “holdyourbreath move”

-Advance Wars  
  
--Don't worry, Green Earth!  
  
Read and Review as always, and I'll be happier than ever!  
  
Chapter 17: Sami's brave "hold-your-breath-move"  
  
Place: Right before Sami, somewhere in the HQ  
  
Lash: TeeHeeHee...So you stay here while you little ape-friend going for help?...  
  
Sami: Well...What do you gonna do anyway? Give back Eagle's lucky goggles, that's all we want!  
  
Lash: But it would not be fun that way...  
  
Sami: Whatever! You are so damn lucky I didn't bring my machine gun here!  
  
Lash: Or what? When you're shaking?  
  
Sami realized that she was in big disadvantage.  
  
Lash stood before her, with no fear at all.  
  
Sami stood there with no weapon at all...  
  
She understands now that when she wasn't carrying on a machine gun or a bazooka, she wasn't so tough...  
  
However, she put herself together, and begins to talk back in an annoyed voice.  
  
Sami: Let us go! You started all this!  
  
Lash: You're so silly! What do you think it's all about? When I finally get you all here somehow?  
  
Sami: (Calm) Well...However, do you know that the HQ are on fire...?  
  
Lash: WHAT?!  
  
She act fast, and throws the little box she was holding in her hand on the ground, and runs out.  
  
Thick grey smoke rose in the path, and Sami thought that this could be her last minute of her life.  
  
So she act quickly, and didn't panic.  
  
She held her breath a long while.  
  
...Until she couldn't hold it any longer.  
  
Sami: I...Mustn't...breathe...  
  
Holding her nose and a hand on her mouth, she fell to the ground.  
  
Everything was moving and she felt dizzy as hell  
  
Sami: (thinking) Heh...At least I didn't pass out because the smoke...  
  
And here, our infantry hero passes out  
  
Lash ran out you know, and she looked across the HQ after fire, and saw that the Black Hole soldiers tried to put out the fire.  
  
She forgot the door...  
  
The door to the path from the underground...  
  
(To Jess)  
  
She was running across the HQ, desperately to find something to help Drake and Eagle with.  
  
But all of a sudden, she saw some familiar faces...  
  
She couldn't believe that it was true...  
  
(To Max)  
  
Lash had left the door open to the underground path, and Max wasn't so far away.  
  
He saw Lash runs away in high speed, so he runs back to the opening to the path  
  
When he stood there, he saw Sami lie on the ground.  
  
Max ran to Sami and sat on his knees beside her, with one hand on her throat  
  
Max: Well, you're not dead jet, Sami...  
  
Her pulse was in a slow speed  
  
Max: Hey...I hope you're ok...  
  
He pokes on her to check that she's not awake  
  
Suddenly, she opens her eyes, Max still poking her  
  
Sami: (Annoyed) Can you please stop with that, Max?!  
  
Max: You're ok, Sami! You're ok!  
  
Sami: I didn't breathe...And then I passed out...  
  
Max: Bloody hell! You're not stupid at all, Sami!  
  
Sami: (smiles gentle) Have you ever doubt about that fact, Max...?  
  
Max: (Smiles with tears in his eyes) Sami...You're ok anyway...I'm so damn happy...  
  
Sami: But I feel worse for every second...  
  
Max: Don't worry, I'll help you outta here!  
  
He helps her up, and she leaned heavily against him  
  
Sami: Crap, I can't go...  
  
Max: Uh...You're pale white in your face...  
  
Sami: Geez, Max...Help...  
  
Max: (Worried) What?! How are you? Sami?!  
  
The next second she throws up everything she had ate that day  
  
Max: Aw, Sami! Do you know how close that was to me?! Warn me next time!  
  
Sami: Sorry...  
  
The next second she passed out.  
  
Max: No! Wait! Don't pass out now! I have to ask you something!  
  
Sami: XX  
  
Max: Aw, crap...  
  
He picked her up in his large arms, and begin to creep away from the HQ, into the forest.  
  
(To Eagle)  
  
The shoot that Flak made before he passed out, hit Eagle in his arm  
  
With blood flows out of his arm, he just sat there, with nearly tears coming from his eyes  
  
Eagle: Damn...I was so close...  
  
He sat there awhile  
  
If Drake or somebody didn't find him quickly, Hawke would tease him what fear really was...  
  
Sitting there with some panic rising up in him, he tried to stand up, but falls down again  
  
Eagle: Drake...Jess...Somebody help me...  
  
He began to think about how all this started  
  
About his goggles  
  
How could he ever have known that his goggles could mean the life for him?  
  
He had nearly sacrificed himself for those goggles  
  
He bite on his lip, and his head felt down  
  
Eagle: Those !!  
  
He sighed loud  
  
(To Andy)  
  
He was still screaming and running, away from the place he was in  
  
He haven't done anything right this time either  
  
At last for Andy, he finds an exit of the house, and runs out in the HQ  
  
All of a sudden when he runs, he collides with Lash  
  
Andy: AAAAAHHH!!!  
  
(To Jess)  
  
Jess: Huh?  
  
(To Max and Sami)  
  
Max: Huh?  
  
(In a bathroom, in the HQ)  
  
Adder: Huh?  
  
What will happened now? Are they screwed because of Andy?  
  
Will Drake find Eagle, and help him?  
  
Only one way to now...  
  
You know, read the next chapter!  
  
Read, review and ENJOY this story!  
  
[Victory March] 


	18. Drake's kickasscomeback!

-Advance Wars  
  
--Don't worry, Green Earth!  
  
Thanks for reviewing this stuff, everybody. I'm glad that you like it.  
  
This chapter is longer that the others, because so many things happens.  
  
Let's see...Where were we?  
  
Chapter 18: Drake's kick-ass-comeback!  
  
Place: Black Hole HQ  
  
Jess stood there, with her eyes staring on the familiar faces outside the HQ  
  
Was it really true...?  
  
They go towards her  
  
Sonja: Hello Jess!  
  
Jess: Hey...What are you all guys doing here?  
  
Nell: (Pissed of) Three CO's from Orange Star leaved without doing their stuff!! And what do they do?! They only leave a little sign with "We'll be back in tomorrow!" scribbled on it!!!  
  
Jess: They were only playing video games when Eagle and I came there  
  
Nell: WHAT?!  
  
Jess: (Sweat drops) Hey...Take it easy, huh!  
  
Smoke's coming out of Nell's ears, and the other laughed  
  
Kanbei: Why should we all come here!? Green Earth destroyed-  
  
Jess: (Notice Kanbei) Oops...  
  
Sensei: Helping the other armies is the less we can do when they need help.  
  
Sonja: So, what are you doing in Black Hole HQ?  
  
Jess explains everything for them  
  
Nell: So where are Andy, Max and Sami now?!  
  
Jess: I don't know...  
  
Olaf and Grit looks on each other  
  
Suddenly, Grit breaks the awkward silence  
  
Grit: Are y'all aware that this HQ is on fire?  
  
Jess: Yeah...I think it's because Eagle used his Super power...  
  
Sonja:...  
  
Jess: I know what you're thinking, Sonja. Yes, it's kinda annoying when he use it home in Green Earth too. Suddenly a lightning strikes and everything's on fire the next second. Do you know how much the repairing costs?!  
  
Everyone stares at Jess, who yelled out the last sense.  
  
Jess: Err...  
  
Colin: Excuse me, Commander Jess, someone's coming toward us!  
  
Everyone looks at the direction Colin's pointing at, and realizes that it's Max coming towards them, with Sami in his arms.  
  
Hero music plays somehow in the background  
  
Everyone grins, except one person...  
  
Max: Hey everyone! Why are-  
  
He interrupts by Nell, who's giving him a bitch slap over his face. He drops Sami on the ground in the confusion. Hero music stops.  
  
Nell: Max! I thought you were responsible for the work!!  
  
Max: Oh shi-  
  
Nell: You're older than Sami and Andy after all!! Next time, Sami will be given my faith!  
  
Max: Sigh But it was urgent! Drake was-  
  
Nell: And what have you done to Sami!? She's unconscious!!  
  
Max: Yeah, I know she is! But it's not my fault! It was Lash!  
  
While Nell was yelling at Max how irresponsible he was, Sami wakes up  
  
Sami: Oh my head...  
  
Sonja: Sami, how are you?  
  
Jess: What happened?  
  
Sami: Lash...She...A new invention I guess...  
  
She spots Jess, and Max  
  
Max: Yo...How are you, Sami?  
  
Sami: Are we done now?...  
  
Jess: No..Not yet...  
  
Sami: Where's Andy, Eagle and Drake?...  
  
Right after she said that, Andy seems to be running with Lash close on his heels  
  
Lash spots all the CO's, an stops  
  
Olaf: It ends here, Lash!  
  
Lash: TeeHeeHee!  
  
Sami tries to stand up, but falls down again. On Sonja this time  
  
Sonja: Sami!!! You clumsy-  
  
Lash throws another invention on the ground, who explodes, and when the smokes disappears, she's gone  
  
Jess: Noo!!  
  
Andy comes  
  
Sami: We must hurry now!  
  
Sonja: Sami!  
  
Sami: Oh, sorry!  
  
She tries to stand up again, and this time she succeed  
  
Sami: Whoa...I can stand up...  
  
Max pokes on her, and she falls down again  
  
Everyone: MAX!!  
  
Max: (Sweat drops)  
  
(To Eagle)  
  
He still sits on the same place, with blood flowing out of his arm  
  
He tries to stop the blood coming, but fails.  
  
Eagle: Damn, I didn't even know there was so much blood in the whole body.  
  
He feels sick because the blood loss  
  
Eagle: Oh god...Flak's gonna wake up any second...  
  
(To Drake)  
  
Drake's desperately searching for Eagle  
  
Looking in a window, he spots Hawke standing there  
  
He ducks and preys for that Hawke didn't saw him, or he'd be screwed  
  
Hearing bad words about "Stupid thing, can't do anything right", he was sure Flak were near  
  
Stands up, and watching Hawke again, he notice that he was yelling to a coffee machine.  
  
He sighs of relief, and creeps away, deeper in the HQ.  
  
The place become more friendly for every second, Drake haven't seen a soldier on a long time  
  
Drake: (Thinking) This must be the CO's division...  
  
Hearing footsteps not so far away, he froze.  
  
Someone was going towards him.  
  
But he hears a door opens and he hear some voices  
  
Adder: Hawke, have you seen my mirror? I can't find it anywhere!  
  
Hawke: We have more important things to do!! The coffee machine is broken!!  
  
Adder: Is that so?  
  
Hawker: (Panicked) YES!!  
  
While they talks about the coffee machine, Drake creeps away  
  
Deeper in the corridors, he finally spots Flak, lying on the floor  
  
And when he goes forward to Flak, he spots Eagle  
  
All covered with blood, and the sweat running from his forehead, he sat there.  
  
His eyes where closed, and you could really se that he was in a lot of pain  
  
Eagle: Just kill me...  
  
Drake: What!?! I would never kill you, Eagle!!!  
  
Eagle opens his eyes, and spots Drake  
  
With glossy eyes, he looked at Drake  
  
Drake: Don't worry anymore, Eagle! I'm here now!!  
  
Eagle: Drake...Did Jess really found you...? So quickly...?  
  
Drake: Yeah...Or I found her. But she told me everything.  
  
Eagle tries to stand up again, and take his arms to help  
  
But he falls down again after moved his arm where he got shoot, and close his eyes  
  
Eagle: Aaahh!!  
  
Drake: What happened? Ye're all covered with blood!! Are ye hurt?  
  
Eagle: (Painfully) That bastard shoot me in my arm!!!  
  
Drake: Who?  
  
Eagle: (Yelling) FLAK!!! That bastard!!!  
  
Drake: Shh...Not so high! They can hear you!  
  
Voices can be heard in the corridors  
  
Drake act fast, and takes his jacket to stop the blood from coming out of Eagle's arm  
  
Hawke: What's going on!?  
  
Adder: Flak?!  
  
They runs forward to Flak, and then spots Eagle and Drake  
  
Drake's eyes began to shone, and he smiles  
  
Adder: What are you two doing here?!  
  
Hawke: What have you done to Flak!?  
  
Drake: I'm a nautical-know it-all!!  
  
Adder: Excuse me..?  
  
Out from the window, a tsunami comes and washes away the Black Hole's CO's  
  
Drake holds Eagle hard. Or shall I say, Eagle grabs Drake very hard  
  
Eagle: DRAKE!!! WATER!!  
  
Drake: Don't worry, Eagle! I'm here!!  
  
Eagle nearly washes away too, but he holds Drake hard  
  
Eagle: But why don't you wash away too? This isn't a normal tsunami!!!  
  
Drake: Because it's my CO power.  
  
Eagle: Why didn't you use typhoon?  
  
Drake: Because I didn't feel to.  
  
:::  
  
What will happen now? Where will the tsunami take the wet CO's?  
  
Only one way to know!!  
  
Read the next chapter!!!  
  
And leave reviews!!!  
  
[Victory March] 


	19. The last problem

-Advance Wars  
  
--Don't worry, Green Earth!  
  
So...Chapter 21 is the last chapter! And chapter 20 is the last chapter with action and adventure. The last chapter will only contains things of what happens after this crazy search for Eagle's lucky goggles.  
  
Read, review and enjoy as always!  
  
Chapter 19: The last trouble  
  
Place: Still Black Hole HQ, inside beside a window with a tsunami coming into the HQ  
  
Eagle: Don't you think it's enough water now, huh?  
  
Drake: Nah...Not yet...  
  
Eagle: What...?  
  
Drake: They're not washed away yet...  
  
Eagle: (Impressed) Can you feel that?!  
  
Drake: Of course I can.  
  
Eagle: Impressive!  
  
Drake: How's your arm feeling...?  
  
Eagle looks kinda surprised  
  
Eagle: Good...I guess.  
  
Drake: Can you move without hurt yourself?  
  
Eagle stand silent a long while  
  
Drake: Ok then. Dumb question.  
  
Eagle: What!? I never said I can't!  
  
Drake: But that will make the blood come again.  
  
Eagle: ...  
  
Drake smiles  
  
Eagle: (Kinda annoyed, but smiles) What...?  
  
Drake: I wonder what Jess is going to say when she spots you.  
  
Eagle: Huh...?  
  
Drake: Look at yourself. You're covered with blood, from head down to your feet. And you're all sweaty  
  
He looks down on his bloody body. It looks like he have been shoot several times in his stomach  
  
Eagle: Don't think you would look any better I you were shot...  
  
They both smiled at each other, and Drake stopped the tsunami  
  
Drake: Maybe...But I would at least do my best to stop the blood from coming  
  
Eagle: (-.-) Yeah, sure...  
  
Drake: Don't ye believe me?  
  
Eagle didn't answer; he just looked out of the window.  
  
Eagle: Let me guess...You had typhoon ready, but used tsunami instead to have enough power to use it again soon...For example if the Black Hole crew comes again...Am I right?  
  
Drake: As usual, Eagle  
  
Eagle smiled.  
  
Suddenly, he stopped smiling, and looked out with a downhearted expression  
  
Eagle: We haven't found my goggles yet...  
  
Drake: Maybe Jess has found them.  
  
Eagle: At least I can hope so.  
  
They go back in the corridor until they reach another window.  
  
Eagle: Jess jumped out from this window. We can do it too.  
  
Drake: Where's that tunnel going?  
  
Eagle: That was the place we first came from. Jump out the window instead.  
  
They jumps out, and the blood began to flow out from Eagle's arm again  
  
Drake lands on his feet, with no problem in the world. Eagle crash-lands  
  
Eagle: (Groan) Not...Again...Aaahh...  
  
Drake: (Worried) Whatever you do, don't scream!  
  
Eagle: (Painfully) Easy for you to say!  
  
Drake smiles and Eagle stands up  
  
Eagle: If you put on your jacket know, Jess will get a heart attack when she finds us.  
  
Drake: (O.O) Uh...You can have that jacket until we came home.  
  
Eagle: ...  
  
Drake: By the way...The HQ is on fire.  
  
They look around until Eagle spots something  
  
Eagle: OH SHIT!! It will soon reach the power plant there!  
  
Drake: Not good, I suppose...  
  
Eagle: We have to get out of here! The HQ will explode any second! We will never make it if we don't get outta here!  
  
Drake: Not good...Not good...  
  
They began to run out from the HQ  
  
Drake: Doesn't yer arm hurt?  
  
Eagle: It hurts as bloody hell, but what, have unbelievable pain in your arm or die in Black Hole...  
  
Drake: Easy choice...When we came back to Green Earth, we'll look for a hospital as fast as possible  
  
(To the rest of the Wars World CO's, except the Black Hole crew)  
  
Jess: This fire doesn't look good.  
  
Sonja: As long as it doesn't reach anything like a power plant, it's ok.  
  
Jess: I guess you're right.  
  
Sami stands up again  
  
Sami: Yay!  
  
Max comes  
  
Sami: (Annoyed) Don't touch me...  
  
Max sighs  
  
Sonja: Where is Eagle and Drake by the way?! They must hurry up!  
  
Jess: I hope they're not searching for Eagle's goggles.  
  
Max: Why?  
  
Jess: Because I just remembered that the goggles lies in a heap in Orange Star  
  
Sami: Oh! So that's why you've been there!  
  
Jess: Yeah, we have followed Lash since she first took them. First in Yellow Comet-  
  
Kanbei: And crash right into Kanbei's beautiful storage of katanas!!  
  
Jess: (Angry) Listen! It was Lash who crashed there! Eagle never crashed! Why do you think that his fighter stands over there!?  
  
She points to the place the fighter stands  
  
Kanbei: Kanbei was wrong...  
  
Jess: Yes you were. And then we came to Blue Moon, in the middle of the night  
  
Olaf: And Lash was there too!  
  
Jess: Yeah, and somehow she escaped from there. Then we all went over to Orange Star, to find her. She escaped once again, and I found many things that she had stolen. For example, Eagle's goggles.  
  
Sami: And then we come here, because Drake was kidnapped!  
  
Jess: Yeah...  
  
Grit: Look over there!  
  
They spots Eagle and Drake running towards then in panic  
  
Jess spots them too, and spots the blood. Drake is kinda covered with blood too, after helping Eagle.  
  
Jess: Oh My God!!! What the hell happened-  
  
Eagle: We have to get outta here as soon as possible! The fire soon reaches the power plant! We'll never make it if we don't go right-  
  
Hawke: Not so fast...  
  
Adder: Freeze!!!!  
  
They turn around and spots Adder and Hawke, both all wet, with machine guns in their hands.  
  
Adder: Heh, heh, heh...So you think you can come here to Black Hole, knock out Flak, and then just run away like chickens?  
  
Hawke: Your last wish is?  
  
Everyone looks at each other, and Nell goes forward  
  
Nell: You should wish something. Your HQ soon explodes  
  
Adder: Flak's fixing it  
  
Max: Holy mother of %#"%#"!!! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!!!  
  
He began to move, and Adder uses his Super CO power.  
  
Black Hole super power theme plays somehow  
  
Adder runs away so fast that it looks like he teleported himself.  
  
Now he stands before Max and with the machine gun against his forehead  
  
Adder: Not so fast. Alright everyone, move and the gorilla will be dead!  
  
!!!!!!!!  
  
Yeah...That was chapter 19...  
  
How's Max gonna make it? Will he be the first person to die in this fic?  
  
Read and review: Don't worry, Green Earth! Chapter 20!!!  
  
[Victory March] 


	20. Anchors, Aweigh!

-Advance Wars  
  
--Don't worry, Green Earth!  
  
So we came here at last...The last chapter with action and adventure! As I said before, the last chapter in the whole story will only be funny. I tell you what happened after this stuff there.  
  
Let's begin!!!  
  
Chapter 20: Anchors, Aweigh!!  
  
Place: Where we were last, outside Black Hole HQ...  
  
Sami: No!!  
  
Andy: Max!!  
  
Hawke: You heard what Adder said.  
  
Hachi: What did Adder say?  
  
Adder: DIDN'T YOU LISTEN, YOUR OLD-  
  
Hachi: Is that the way you talk to your elders, nowadays?  
  
Adder: Huh?  
  
Hachi: In my days, you talked to the elders with respect.  
  
Adder: Like I care! Shut up, or Max will be dead!!!  
  
Sami: Max!  
  
Andy: Hold on!...Sami, do he gonna make it?  
  
Sami: The question is, do WE gonna make...  
  
Andy: Huh...?  
  
Sami: Hold on, Max...  
  
Max: (Sarcastic)...Like I try anything else...  
  
Sami goes forward to Hawke  
  
Hawke: Are you the first to die?  
  
Sami: Nah...Maybe...  
  
Sonja: No, Sami!!!  
  
Nell: Don't-  
  
Grit: Max will be dead if you do anything stupid!  
  
Jess: Sami! Stop! You're too weak!  
  
Adder: That's right! One step more, and I'll finish him of...Heh heh heh...  
  
Sami: Now, Max!!  
  
Everyone looks wondering on her  
  
Sami kicks the machine gun out of Hawke's hand  
  
Adder: Stop I said!! You want him dead?!-  
  
Max realizes that this is his chance, when Hawke doesn't have any weapon, and he punches Adder in his stomach  
  
Max: (Evilly) You should have killed me before!  
  
Adder: Oh holy-  
  
While Max beats the crap out of Adder, Sami jumps after the Machine gun  
  
She points the rifle at Hawke  
  
Sami: Let us go, or you'd be so screwed!  
  
Olaf: Finish him off, Sami!!  
  
Hawke close his eyes, and began to smile  
  
Andy: What's so fun?! You're screwed!  
  
Sami suddenly felt down on the ground  
  
Sami: Sorry, everybody...  
  
Adder: (Nearly dead, lying on the ground) You will never survive this, losers...  
  
Max stomps on Adder  
  
Max: Your stupid snake! Wanna start somethin'?!  
  
Adder: AAAAAHHH!!  
  
Hawke uses black wave, and thick black smoke comes from nowhere  
  
The CO's began to cough  
  
Suddenly, Eagle begun to scream  
  
Drake: (coughing) Eagle!!  
  
Jess: Are you ok?!  
  
Eagle fell to his knees and stopped screaming  
  
Hawke: That sounds good...You gonna die here, Eagle. You were a good pilot. But still no match for me!  
  
Jess: What?!  
  
Drake: Hawke...!?  
  
Sonja looks on Hawke awhile, and then Eagle. Hawke moved his arm and suddenly Eagle began to scream again. Sonja noticed that Hawke was doing something...With a power...And supernatural power!  
  
Sonja: That's it! Hawke controls Eagle's pain somehow, and when he moved his arm, Eagle's pain doubles!  
  
Hawke smiles  
  
Hawke: You aren't stupid, little girl...Not stupid at all...  
  
Sonja:...  
  
Hawke: You know that the bullet is still in your arm...Is that right, Prince of the skies?  
  
Drake: What?!  
  
Eagle: (Painfully) Yeah...He is right...  
  
Drake: Why didn't you tell me that?  
  
Jess: Stop chatting and let Eagle go! He hasn't done anything!!  
  
Hawke: He hasn't? That knocking-out-Flak-part, then?  
  
Jess: He was protecting himself and me, that's all!  
  
Eagle: Hey, I was-  
  
Hawke: Shut up!!  
  
Hawke lifted his arm and put on a evil expression  
  
Eagle began to scream more than anyone ever had heard  
  
Hawke: You know, when I'm doing this, I move the bullet in your arm!  
  
Eagle: (Nearly in tears) STOP IT!!! HAWKE!!! I BEG!!! STOP IT!!!  
  
Hawke: Why should I?!  
  
Sami: Because you're screwed, Hawke!!!  
  
Sami still lies on the ground, but she kicks Hawke's legs, so he falls down.  
  
She point the rifle towards his head  
  
Sami: What are you gonna do now?!  
  
Andy: Look!!  
  
Flak comes running in panic. Lash gets dragged by him  
  
Flak: No good! The fire!!! I couldn't stop it!!  
  
Max: Just what I thought-  
  
Nell: OK! If you wanna survive everybody, I recommend that we all get off this island ASAP!  
  
Lash: Not so fast! Hawke!  
  
Hawke moves his arm, lying on the ground. Eagle begun to scream again  
  
Jess: But stop this for goodness sake!!!  
  
Drake: At last!!!  
  
Jess: Huh?!?  
  
Drake: Anchors, aweigh!!!  
  
A tsunami comes from the sea  
  
Kanbei: What a beautiful-  
  
Drake: Move to Eagle's jet, everybody!!  
  
Sami: Hey!...What about me!?!? I can barely move!!!  
  
Max: Don't worry, Sami!  
  
Max runs to her, and pick her up. Drake grabs Eagle  
  
The CO's runs to the green fighter  
  
All of the Black Hole guys wash away  
  
Drake: Aye aye aye!! Hahaha!!  
  
Jess: I can't understand what's so funny! Some of us just came away with our lives!!  
  
Drake: Yeah, but...I'm just happy we made it!  
  
Sonja: DID YOU JUST REALIZE WHAT YOU DID?!?!!  
  
Drake: Hmmm...A tsunami?  
  
Kanbei: He saved us all! Kanbei too!!  
  
Sonja: When that water reaches the power plant, we are-  
  
She was interrupted by a loud explosion  
  
They reached the beach, where Eagle's fighter stood, and the T-copters the other CO's came in stood.  
  
Drake heard a quiet whispering near to his ear...Eagle was saying something  
  
Drake: Aye...You ok, Eagle?  
  
Eagle: No...(Cough) I can't fly home now...I'm too dizzy...  
  
Drake: (Panic) Eagle can't fly home!! And Jess an' I are not skilled for that!!  
  
Andy: I can fly it!  
  
Max: No, you can't ! Take care of Sami instead!  
  
He hands over Sami to Andy, which wasn't so strong he could carry her, so he collapsed to the ground  
  
Everyone: Oh!  
  
Sami: ...My back!  
  
Max: Anyway, I'll drive you home!  
  
Nell: And when will you be back then?!  
  
Max: Err...  
  
Drake: Don't worry, Ma'am! You fly to Green Earth just for now, and then you can drive away after that! Max will only drive us home!  
  
Max: I can stay much longer if you want!  
  
Nell: MAX!  
  
Max: Or not.  
  
Drake: Olaf, can I follow you to Blue Moon? I left my battleship there.  
  
Olaf: Well...Ok.  
  
Drake: Thanks  
  
Max: Are we going or what?  
  
Drake: Take care of Eagle! Max, drive carefully!  
  
Max: I will!  
  
Drake: And Jess!  
  
Jess: Yeah...?  
  
Drake: Be sure to take Eagle to the hospital as soon as possible when you're home!  
  
Jess: OK!  
  
They al saluted, and drove away.  
  
Yellow comet CO's in a yellow T-copter, Orange Star, except Max, in a Orange, Blue Moon, with Drake, in a Blue, and Max drove Jess and Eagle home with Eagle's jet.  
  
Explosions could still be heard, and suddenly, a black creature appeared on the beach  
  
Her face was full of grazes, and she sighed loud  
  
Her clothes were dirty  
  
And her hair...  
  
Lash: Grrr...I was sooooo close!!! 'Til we meat again...  
  
She disappeared again  
  
::::::::::::::::  
  
Yup, that was chapter 20!!  
  
Don't stop reading! There's one chapter left!!  
  
But this was the last with adventure...I don't have the power to say that phrase again!  
  
However, review so much as possible!!! And next chapter will be longer...  
  
And....Yeah, that's everything!  
  
"Don't Worry, Green Earth!"  
  
[VictoryMarch] 


	21. Don’t worry, Green Earth!

-Advance Wars  
  
--Don't worry, Green Earth!  
  
Last chapter, huh? Good, Victory March!  
  
However...The story shall end here...Somehow...And...Yeah...In the end of this, you will read about the future for VM!(Me!!) And my fanfics!!  
  
The last chapter; Chapter 21: Don't worry, Green Earth!  
  
Place: Green Earth  
  
Eagle's fighter lands  
  
Donk!  
  
Max: Geez, hope that I didn't land on something...OR someone...(Sweat drops)  
  
He stands up, and goes out of the fighter  
  
Stretching his fists, he says:  
  
Max: Man, you guys should really get some Orange Star Fighters! They are much better!  
  
Jess: Since I can't fly a plane, that doesn't matter...  
  
Max:...  
  
Jess: You should talk with this guy about that!  
  
Jess drags Eagle out of the plane, which had passed out in the way to Green Earth.  
  
Max looks wondering and points at him  
  
Max: Is he ok? He doesn't look like this usual, do he? He looks like he...Yeah...Y'know...  
  
Jess: Guess something with the vein's wrong...The blood comes all he time...  
  
Max:... You sure you can bring him to the hospital without any help from me?  
  
Jess: Yeah...But thanks anyway, Max  
  
Max: Wish I could do more.  
  
Jess smiles  
  
Max: Guess I'd better go. They're waiting for me.  
  
Jess: I hope Sami's ok  
  
Max: Yeah, me too  
  
Jess: Send my regards to her.  
  
Max: Will do. Bye  
  
Jess: Bye  
  
Max goes into the OS T-copter and it flies away  
  
Jess looks after it awhile, and then she tries to wake Eagle  
  
Jess: Eagle, you hear me?  
  
He didn't answer, so Jess helps him to the hospital  
  
Later, they are in a room with no windows and green walls. Green Earth Hospital.  
  
Jess sits beside Eagle, who lies in the bed. He have already been awoke awhile, but kinda dizzy.  
  
Eagle:...  
  
Three doctors come in, with pipes and many other things Jess never seen before.  
  
Doctor #1: Should we prepare for a transfusion, Ma'am?  
  
Jess: What do you say, Eagle?  
  
Eagle: I don't need it.  
  
Jess: You sure?  
  
Eagle nods easy  
  
Jess: No, just look at his arm.  
  
Three doctors followed her order, and prepared for work.  
  
Jess: I better go now...  
  
Eagle: (Nearly whispering) No...Don't leave me here...  
  
Jess: Drake's soon back. When he comes, we will be here, by your side.  
  
Eagle: ...  
  
Jess looks evilly at him  
  
Jess: You will pass out any second anyway, Eagle.  
  
Eagle: What?!  
  
The three doctors begins to work intensive, and soon pipes was shoved down in his throat, and he got that tranquilliser which made him pass out.  
  
Jess looked at him awhile  
  
Jess: Take good care of him. He is the leader of Green Earth after all  
  
A doctor nodded  
  
Jess were on her way to go, but suddenly she stops, and turns to them again.  
  
Jess: How much will this cost?!?  
  
Meanwhile   
  
The Blue Moon T-copter had just arrived to BM HQ.  
  
Drake saluted Grit, Colin and Olaf and sailed home in his battleship.  
  
Ok, he didn't "sail" but somehow the battleship moved towards GE  
  
Drake: (Singing) Blow ye winds o' the mornin', blow ye winds hi ho!  
  
Later, he arrived to GE HQ's port  
  
Jess should take Eagle to the hospital, so that was the first place he was going to. On the way, he spots Jess, working on that MD tank again. That tank had always been weird, so he wasn't surprised to see her there.  
  
Drake: Hey, Jess! How's Eagle feelin'?  
  
Jess looked back at Drake, kinda surprised  
  
Jess: Back already, Drake?  
  
Drake: Ye know, my naval units is faster that the other naval in wars world  
  
Jess: However, Eagle passed out in the plane, and when he woke up, he was so dizzy, so I don't know how he is. I leaved him on the hospital.  
  
Drake: the blood loss...I think the dizziness comes from that  
  
Jess nods  
  
Jess: I told him that when you came back, I would return to him with you.  
  
Drake: Ok, so what are we waiting for?  
  
Drake got that friendly smile again, so Jess couldn't resist giggling  
  
While they was going to the hospital, Drake told Jess about his former life; the life as a pirate.  
  
He made Jess laugh many times. She had hard to think about Drake as a pirate; hard, unfriendly and misery  
  
Drake was the opposite of a pirate after all  
  
Soon, they reached the hospital and searched for the room Eagle should be in.  
  
Jess: I've never hurt myself o much that I have to go here!  
  
Drake: I have just been here once, but that was long ago.  
  
They pass a board with a map of the hospital.  
  
Jess: Look  
  
Drake and Jess takes a long look at the board  
  
Drake: I'm even more confused now.  
  
Jess: Me too  
  
A man in white suit comes to them, and ask if they need help.  
  
Drake: Eh, yeah...I...No, we...Or...  
  
Jess sighs and takes over  
  
Jess: CO Eagle, leader of Green Earth, please  
  
Man: This way, sir and ma'am  
  
Drake and Jess follows the man to a door.  
  
The man opens it, and let Drake and Jess go in  
  
Eagle lies in bed, unconscious, and pale  
  
Drake: Eagle...  
  
Tears begin to rise in his eyes  
  
Jess: (lays a hand on his shoulder) Drake, it's not that bad as it looks...I hope...  
  
The man tells them that Eagle was just resting, so no need to worry.  
  
Later, Eagle haven't still wake up. Jess is tired of waiting. Drake sits on Eagle right side of the bed...Jess on the left.  
  
After a whole eternity of waiting, as Jess thought it was, Eagle finally woke up. Drake smiles and Jess sighs  
  
Eagle: (weak) Hey, guys...  
  
Drake: Eagle!!  
  
Jess: Welcome back to life...  
  
They talks to each other awhile, then another man on the hospital interrupts them  
  
Man: CO Eagle will stay here some days, thought.  
  
Eagle sighs, while Jess and Drake looks evilly on each other  
  
Jess: He's going home with us now.  
  
Eagle startled of surprise  
  
Drake: and you can't do anything against it. We're the leaders over GE  
  
Man:...Well...Ok the...But he must-  
  
The man talked a long while, and I am too lazy to write all the stuff he said.  
  
Later, in GE HQ...In Eagle's room  
  
Eagle is lying in bed, while Jess and Drake sits beside him¨  
  
Eagle: Aw, man! It can't be true...  
  
Jess: Yeah  
  
Drake: Lie in bed 4 days, then nothing strenuous on a month  
  
Eagle: No, it can't be...That doctor...He can't...  
  
Jess: we can't do anything against it. You got a bullet in your arm, which Hawke moved inside it. Your arm have to heal for goodness sake!  
  
Eagle: But...  
  
Jess: You should be grateful, Eagle. You don't have to tidy up the glass in our living room.  
  
Drake: XD  
  
Drake laughs when Eagle look dumbfounded on Jess.  
  
Jess: but you can still buy-  
  
Eagle: No, I'm hurt.  
  
Jess smiles evilly  
  
Jess: Your money isn't hurt, right?  
  
Eagle: NO! Jess?! Stop! Drake, do something!!  
  
Jess goes away while Drake's still sitting on Eagle's bed.  
  
Drake: I'm glad everything's as usual.  
  
Eagle: Honestly, me too...I've missed this...  
  
Drake: By Neptune's beard, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you.  
  
Eagle: Nah-  
  
Drake: It's true! Think of something you can't live without and multiply it by a hundred!  
  
Eagle: Drake...You mean the world to me...  
  
Tears rose in their eyes, and now we see something we don't often seen. They are hugging each other, and the tears flows from their eyes. Real friendship. Ah.  
  
Suddenly, Jess yells a not so nice word from the another room¨  
  
Drake: Jess?!  
  
Eagle: Something's wrong?!  
  
She comes in, and looks kinda worried.  
  
Jess: You haven't got a coin.  
  
Eagle: Are you talking to me now...?  
  
Jess: No one of us have!  
  
Drake: And where did my money go then?  
  
Jess: Guess we should take a look then...BTW, have you been crying?  
  
Drake: Err...  
  
Drake and Jess goes away to another room (Yes, GE HQ is big)  
  
Still, Eagle lies in bed  
  
Eagle: Hey...What about me?  
  
Jess: (Sarcastic) No, you're hurt.  
  
Eagle: A...No, wait! You can't do this! I'm the leader!!! Drake!!!  
  
Drake: Sorry, you're too important to-  
  
Eagle: I'm fine!  
  
Jess: Start tidy up in the living room, then.  
  
Eagle: Not that fine.  
  
However, Eagle was forced to stay in bed, while Drake and Jess searched for something.  
  
Before the computer they sits, and looks dumbfounded on the screen  
  
Drake: ...  
  
Jess: Repairing on fighter and battleship?  
  
Drake: Jess...There is something you should know...  
  
Jess: Medicine!?  
  
Drake: Yeah...Guess so...  
  
Jess: Look at the price of that! Some pills and we haven't got a munny!  
  
Drake: But we want Eagle to be better, right?  
  
Jess: Yeah, but...  
  
She continues, and Drake creeps away to Eagle  
  
Drake: No good, Eagle...Jess have found the repairing bill...  
  
Eagle: Guess I'm the one who's gonna ay for that...  
  
Drake: No, Eagle...I'll pay for my-  
  
Eagle: Not that!  
  
Drake: Huh?  
  
Eagle: I will be Jess's first victim...  
  
Drake: Victim? (laughs)  
  
Eagle: She will be chatting some hours...I know that...Think before acting and blah blah....  
  
Drake: I think you should enjoy every second you have with her!  
  
Eagle: (Cross him arms and lifts an eyebrow) And was exactly was that supposed to mean?  
  
Drake laughs, and goes to the room, where the windows are broken. The living room.  
  
Eagle: Hey, Drake! Wait!! You can't do this! I'm the leader!  
  
Drake: You're hurt! I'll take your job right now!  
  
Eagle: What?  
  
Drake: As your right hand, I'll do your important stuff!  
  
Eagle: My important stuff...Drake, are you going to fly?  
  
Drake: No, but I can watch TV in your place.  
  
Eagle: XD  
  
The day came to it's end, and Sami became better too...  
  
OS HQ...  
  
Andy: How many fingers do I hold up right now?  
  
Sami: Stop it, Andy. I'm ok now.  
  
Max: Yeah, and then you are lying on the floor too...  
  
Sami: I just felt down...Stop overacting.  
  
Sami lies on the floor, while Max and Andy are standing on their knees beside her to check if she's ok. She hade felt down because her dizziness  
  
Max and Andy laughs evilly.  
  
Sami: Just because I'm a little dizzy doesn't mean that you...  
  
Max and Andy put on an evil, evil face.  
  
Sami: Oh no...Be nice now, guys...  
  
Max: Chocolate...Mmm...  
  
Andy: Isn't good for your health when you're dizzy.  
  
Sami: Don't eat it, Andy! ANDY?!  
  
Andy eats it  
  
Andy: Woo-pee-doo! Already done  
  
Sami: Andy, your...Come a little closer here...  
  
Sami stands up, and begin to chase Andy like crazy  
  
Max: Run, Andy! I'll hold her as long as I can!  
  
In Yellow Comet, the repairing of Kanbei's storage of Katanas was going on.  
  
Kanbei: Oh ho ho ho!  
  
Sensei: Exactly how many do you have?  
  
Sonja: Must be over a hundred  
  
Kanbei: Do you think so? Go count them!  
  
Sonja: Err...Why don't you go doing it?  
  
Kanbei: Kanbei must find sock.  
  
Sensei and Sonja: XD  
  
Blue Moon was in no need either...Or?  
  
Olaf: Where is my chair?!  
  
Even the construction of BH HQ were on their way.  
  
Flak: (Holding a looong pipe) Flak wants meat!  
  
Adder: Oh, stop yelling.  
  
Flak turns around and knocks out Adder on his way  
  
Flak: Adder? Where are you? Have you crawled under a rock again?  
  
Lash: You knocked him out (Sweat drops)  
  
Flak turns around and knocks out Lash this time  
  
Flak: Lash? Adder?! Flak's afraid!!  
  
Hawke: (Slaps his forehead) The rebuilding is going to take looong time...  
  
The next day, Jess was going to pick up the stolen things in OS, and return them to the owners.  
  
So she went to bed early  
  
Eagle had not so many other choices...  
  
So Drake was the only awake.  
  
Drake was standing on his loyal battleship, and looked up to the stars, which was shining more than ever this evening. He mumbled something for himself  
  
Drake: As long as I'm here, GE is safe...Eagle and Jess, the persons I really care for...Let peace be with us, so nothing terrible will ever happen again. We had luck this time. Eagle is still alive. Next time, it isn't sure anyone of us will survive.  
  
He closed his eyes, and talked instead of mumbling.  
  
Drake: Don't worry, Green Earth!  
  
And with that, he walked to the HQ to take a nap.  
  
Everything was so nice and friendly right now. But as long as there's peace, there's always a chance for war again.  
  
THE END!  
  
Yeah, that was "Don't worry, Green Earth!", my first fanfic ever.  
  
Dream what you wanna be, go where you wanna go, be what you wanna be, because you only have one life, and one chance to do all the things you wanna do!  
  
A year ago, I sat before my computer, reading "The Green Earth Show!" By Dr.Bross  
  
And dreamed about how fun it would be to write fanfics.  
  
Now, one year later, I no longer dream about it. I'm doing it!  
  
I did it!  
  
The feeling when you get a review is undescrible, one of the best times in your life!  
  
I just wanna say to every one out there to believe in yourself! One day, the dream will come true!  
  
We don't have to succeed with everything in this world. If we just keep fighting, the luck will one day come  
  
However, in the future, I'll write stories with only some chapters, and try to make them funny as hell, and less action.  
  
Yeah, I was going to post a new story pretty fast, if it weren't for my dog, which ate the script...XD  
  
Whatever. I'm going to write about OS and GE, because all the fans to BM and YC would kill me if I wrote about them! .  
  
That's the story about VM, AKA known as Victorymarch, known from AWB.  
  
And here comes the credits!  
  
Written by: Victory March  
  
Hosted by: Fanfiction.net  
  
Thanks to: The CO's from AW  
  
Special thanks to: My reviewers; ATF, StarFoxRocks, Ascension, KrOnIk SpOoN, Lu Vox (but I have a feeling that ATF and Lu Vox is the same person. Why? Dunno. Ask her ;P) Foulds, WHOA DUDE, Genocideking Archfiend, Edward Budimier, and nerdthatwrites...And the rest of you if I have forgot someone.  
  
Also thanks to: Everyone who took the time to read this.  
  
And the last thanks to: Dr.Bross, the fanfic writer who inspired me to write with his "The [insert-name-here] Show!" You were the one who helped me to believe in myself!  
  
And with that, there's only one more thing for me to say:  
  
Yes, you will hear from Victory March in the future, I have a long time to live! See Yaa in my next fanfic!  
  
[Victory March] 


End file.
